Pillage of a School's Knowing
by deadsoul4
Summary: Lily Evans is a transfer to hogwarts. with her friend Ket. they meet friends. they make nice against their will, to as they call them ,the fab four. aka the marauders . funny things will ensue.
1. New Transfer, Old Habits

-1eh. felt like a new story.

disclaimer; not my characters, except 1

Story: Pillage of a School's Knowing

Chapter 1: New Transfer, Old Habits

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1.

"Miss Evans and Miss Reabold would you please like to inform me what you have done this time?" asked the headmistress of their private school.

"Well, the thing is, he um…started it?" the one addressed and miss Ket-Rose Reabold answered in a confused voice. Ket-Rose looked at the red headed girl sitting beside her and laughed a little when she saw her eye twitch a little in anger. The redheaded girl was known as miss Lily Evans.

"That is not an acceptable excuse this time miss Reabold. What do you have to say for the matter miss Evans?" The headmistress was rubbing her temples by now. First they lit cookies on fire in home ec, don't even ask how, then they decided it would be fun to soap the stairs down with oil, now this.

"Well," Lily said and paused to think of a good explanation. "I still say Rob kicked himself in the balls"

At that, Ket-Rose burst out laughing.

"Ugh, I can't stand you two anymore. Ever since a couple years ago all you have been is trouble! How you two could possible have the highest grades in all your classes is beyond me, but I have wonderful news for everybody. You two will be transferred to my old friend's boarding school. His name is Albus Dumbledore. A wonderful man in my opinion for agreeing to accept you two into his school of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We've informed both your parents, and they think it is also for the best. Please return to your rooms, collect your belongings, and leave immediately. A Mr. Rubeus Hagrid will collect you two at the front hallway. Good day." she swiftly turned in her chair and looked out a nearby window grinning like a mad woman.

2.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" screamed Ket as she was pulled off the train by Hagrid and fought tooth and nail to get back on. Whilst Lily laughed and made faces at her from the train.

"Get Bac Er'!" Hagrid said and she ran after Lily.

This took 45 minutes to get both of them into the school. Inside they stopped bickering at once and gazed in glory at the mansion of a school.

"well, our old school's officially a welfare school" Lily said as they were pushed to a statue of a gargoyle.

"ohh what's that?"

"can I touch it?"

"why are we standing here?"

"can I go over there?"

"would you get mad if I did this?"

"ohh you broke it!"

"shut up did not!"

"did too"

"did not"

"did too"

"did not"

"did too"

"did not"

"did too"

"did not"

"did too"

"LEMON DROPS!" Hagrid screamed and the gargoyle swung to the side showing a spiral staircase.

"You two, up ther'!" he said and walked away as fast as he could to avoid more questions.

"well la de da Mr. French man" Ket mocked as he walked away.

3.

They decided to see where this passage leads to. At the top was a door. They knocked.

"come in" they heard a voice from within call to them. The door then magically opened and they saw an old man in a chair beckon them to two chairs in front of him. Had he been waiting to see them?

"Yes, yes, Miss Evans and Miss Reabold, nice to finally meet you. If you would have taken a moment longer we would have had to withhold the feast for the students. I am Albus Dumbledore, the head professor and the keeper of the school for now. Since we've mad introductions already any questions before we head out to go get you two sorted?" he asked in a friendly voice. They both shook their heads no and quickly followed after him and he paraded down the halls to two huge doors.

4.

"This is it" he winked at them and smiled as he literally kicked in the doors. All noise suddenly came to a halt as the headmaster once again paraded and then cheers broke out. Lily and Ket looked confused as they followed him up to the teachers table, where some teachers were shaking their heads and others were cheering with the students. As he hopped up the stairs the two girls followed after him. There were hushed whispers from some and pointing to the two new girls.

"I would like to inform everybody on some wonderful news" the headmaster said and he smiled gleefully at all the house tables.

"I have the pleasure of informing as said before, on two new students" the last part was followed with cheers. Was everybody so happy here?

"First to get sorted, would Miss Evans please step up here" it was a little more like a statement as Lily walked up to him from Ket's side. Dumbledore pointed to a stool as a hint to sit on it. Right after she did he plopped an old looking hat on her head. It spoke.

"Hmm. A little childish, playful more like it, smart, very smart. you'd do good in Ravenclaw. But you have more to you than brains. Very brave. You'd do best in…Gryffindor!" it screamed and only one table cheered this time. Dumbledore lifter the hat off her head and pushed her in the direction of the table that was currently cheering. She sat at the end and looked afraid of the people around her, then looked up at Ket.

"next would have to be Miss Reabold" he announced and Ket walked up to the stool and plopped down smiling. Dumbledore place the hat on her head then too.

"What's this? Different last name, but same blood as another student. How about their house then?" it whispered the last part to her.

She looked confused for a second, then she spotted a well known face out in the crowd. Her cousin, Severus Snape. She looked at him then to Lily in horrible realization.

"well?" the hat whispered to her.

"no, no, no, no, no, no, anything but him. Please please please" she begged the hat.

"I wouldn't blame you young one. You are very different from your blood. Actually the opposite. Which means you should be put in…Gryffindor!" it screamed and her cousin threw her a look of distaste.

"thank god" Ket said as she went to go walk to Lily. But something stopped her. Something that a girl sitting next to her cousin said.

"I can't believe that wretched thing you be related to you."

Ket instead walked over to her. The girl looked up at her with disgust and said very snobbishly.

"what do you want?"

"would you please repeat what you said before?" Ket asked as nicely.

"I said," the girl repeated, "I can't believe you would be related to that wretched thing, or when I said to you, 'get a life', oops sorry I didn't say that yet. Get a life" she said and grinned smugly at Ket as if she had won. But, her cousin on the other hand looked horrified, knowing his cousin like he did, he knew she would take things to drastic measures.

"oh really? Cause _I got life, mother_' Ket began to sing. In the background you could see Lily running to her knowing what's about to happen.

"I got laughs, sister  
I got freedom, brother  
I got good times, man"

at each word she stepped up until she was on the table looking at the girl.

"I got crazy ways, daughter  
I got million-dollar charm, cousin  
I got headaches and toothaches  
And bad times too  
Like you"

Then all hell broke loose as she began to walk down the table. Not noticing anything in her path. Instead she danced and sang.

I got my hair  
I got my head  
"I got my brains  
I got my ears  
I got my eyes  
I got my nose  
I got my mouth  
I got my teeth"

She did little movements now and then.. Lily grabbed some people from her table in rush explanation and asked them to help her to clear her path as the girl danced. That was at the moment what lily and a couple of Gryffindor were doing at the moment, making sure Ket didn't brake anything in her path by moving the plates, cups, utensils, etc. to the Hufflepuff table, which was the nearest table.

"I got my tongue  
I got my chin  
I got my neck  
I got my tits  
I got my heart  
I got my soul  
I got my back  
I got my ass"

At the word ass she bent over and slowly retreated up in what she saw in Hair. The boy sure did mind though, he clapped.

"I got my arms  
I got my hands  
I got my fingers  
Got my legs  
I got my feet  
I got my toes  
I got my liver  
Got my blood"

She pulled up a random first year and started dancing with him.

"I got my guts "

She pushed the boy back into a group of his friends, who caught him.

"I got my muscles  
I got life  
Life  
Life  
Life! unlike you"

She sang the last part as she grabbed onto the chandelier above the table and swung it. She then bowed and hopped off the table as the Slytherin's sat speechless, while the rest of the hall erupted in applause and cat calls. Even Dumbledore smiled and chuckled a bit at the actions.

"this will not be a boring year, certainly not." he smiled and applauded too.

The rest of the feast was mostly people walking up to Lily and Ket and laughing congratulating them on showing up a Slytherin. Except the Slytherin's and a group of four boys, who were watching with interest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Well please read and review and tell me. I will be updated rather quickly. At least two chapters a week. Oh and if you were wondering, that little scene was from the movie Hair. Since they're in the 60's don't you think they'd love that movie? I do and it's the year 2006.

Well, until next chapter.

Peace.


	2. The Fab Four

-1This chapter is for mexicanchica. Cause her first comment made me laugh hard. Very funny situation.

disclaimer; not my characters, except Ket

Story: Pillage of a School's Knowing

Chapter 2: The Fab Four

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5.

"so whatcha think about the new ladies?" Sirius asked his fellow marauders as he wiggled his eyebrows towards the end of the table where the two of them sat talking with some other Gryffindor students.

"well I for one think you should stop doing that," Remus said as he pointed to Sirius' eyebrow. "it's getting borderline creepy, and the girls seem nice. Very un predictable. Sorta like you guys" he finished as he bit into a piece of toast.

"Remus, you and your big complicated words" Sirius laughed, then suddenly stopped. "they annoy me"

"which word was it now? One? Nice? Or maybe it was you" James asked as he attempted not to laugh at the serious look on Sirius' face.

"I think it was…umm…bo-bor-bor-b- screw this I can't say it" Sirius said in defeat and resumed eating his chicken. Then he smiled evilly at Peter.

"uh oh, I know that look. You stay away from me" Peter said trying to shield his pudgy body from the demonic boy with a drumstick in hand.

6.

"I still cannot believe you did that Ket." Lily laughed. Ket just looked around and pointed at someone.

"do you think their name is Clarence?" she asked pointing to a random person.

"umm…I don't really know could be." Lily replied and drank from her goblet.

"maybe if it wasn't blonde but if he wa-" Ket was cut off as they heard screaming down the table.

"EAT THE CHICKEN! EAT THE CHICKEN!" They saw a black haired boy shoving a piece of chicken into a short fat blonde haired boys mouth. It looked almost like he was suffocating him.

"who do you think they are?" Ket asked Lily in interest.

"Go ask them" she replied. But when Ket stood up, she dragged Lily over with her.

7.

"AHAHAHA!" Sirius laughed like a madman as he kept forcing to make Peter contain chicken.

"um, excuse me?" a voice said behind him. He stopped and looked behind him and saw a girl with long curly black hair gazing at him with wonder while holding onto a redheaded girls shirt.

"Yes?" he replied nicely as he still resumed suffocating Peter. James for one was happy the two girls came over. Maybe they would force Sirius to stop harassing the poor boy. James looked up at the girl and her unwilling friend and smiled, while Remus shot them a friendly smile also.

"that's not how you force people to eat" she said

James's jaw dropped.

"oh really? You could do better?" Sirius challenged. He had one eyebrow raised.

"of course, hand over the food and the boy" she smiled. And Sirius did as she asked.

"you see the trick is to rotate the food against their teeth so that some falls down their throat" she said and demonstrated on Peter what she just said.

"The next step is to hold their mouth shut and punch them in the throat" she said and she held his mouth shut, but before she hit him he swallowed and begged _please don't hurt me._

"I was only kidding, you hold their mouth shut and threaten to strike them, that way you always end up with them swallowing." Ket smiled in accomplishment and let go of Peter's shirt collar.

"very nicely done, I'm Sirius" he stuck his hand out.

"Ket" she replied and pulled Lily up and said "and this is Lily, me friend. Lily, make nice!"

"I hate you" was the answer she got instead.

"I'm peter" said the chubby little bastard whom she had been choking previously.

"Remus" The other blonde haired boy said and outstretched a hand. Instead of shaking it she blushed and laughed and moved onto the other boy.

"the name is James" the messy haired boy said as he ran his hand back and forth through his hair, making the messy hair worse.

8.

"uh oh" Kelly said as she nodded over to the marauders. Her roommate Anna glanced over and smiled.

"the new girls don't know them do they? Let's hint what they are about, especially Sirius Black" she spat the name out.

9.

"Sorry Sirius, tests came back, you have crabs" a blonde haired girl said as she and a brunette haired girl waltzed up to them as they were trying to lay the 'charms' on the transfer students.

"What! That was an IQ test!" Sirius screamed as he spun around.

"oh it's just you Anna, Anna banana pajama" he said and she made a face at him.

"We just came by to show the new girls to their dorm rooms, and to save them from your EVIL CLUTCHES" she screamed the last part.

"yeah well, MERGE! MERGE!" he screamed throwing napkins at her. Ket laughed and Lily looked a little scared.

"well…anyway" the brunette said now facing the girls, "I'm Kelly, and the insane one over here" she jerked a thumb to the girl standing next to her, "is Anna"

"Nice to meet you" Anna said. And then informed then about how they were going to share a room together.

"and then we can tell each other our secrets, and paint our toenails, and do makeovers, and do each others hair!" Sirius shrilled at James making fun of the girls.

"and then we can cut out pictures of boys and hang them up on our walls!" James shrilled back.

Lily looked at them making fun of them and smiled.

"well, we'll see you fab four later" Lily said and walked over to Kelly and Anna with Ket following after her and they walked out of the main hall.

Once outside they burst out laughing.

"I can't _gasp_ believe _gasp_ you said that!" Anna said as she tried to regain her posture.

"we better hurry up before they finish the feast and everybody crowds the common room" Kelly said as she started jogging up the many stairs with the others in tow

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know I know, it's still the first day.

But peoples comments made me want to write it -

Hope you all like it, tell me what you think.

And also if you think something should happen, I'm open to ideas.

-

kat


	3. Disease Please

-1

Cause listening to "Cartoon Heroes" by Aqua makes me want to write.

disclaimer; not my characters, except Ket, Kelly, and Anna

Story: Pillage of a School's Knowing

Chapter 3: Disease Please

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10.

It was beautiful. Most of the furnishings were of an extreme elegance. Lily and Ket shifted their gazes around the room till they got dizzy. This was supposedly the "common room." oh, they'd spend much time in this room. To the left when you first walk in is two sets of staircases leading up in a spiral. To the right was a fireplace surrounded by comfortable looking couches, love seats, and armchairs. This would do just splendidly.

"so, uh…where do we sleep?" Lily asked facing Kelly and smiled at a thought of living in this room.

"the girls dormitories are the left staircase. The 3rd door on the left is your room. The rooms go by the year you are in. since, we are in our 3rd year. Our room is the 3rd doorway. But make sure it is the one on the left. The one on the right is the bitchathoon's room." Kelly answered getting angry at the end when she mentioned the 'bitchathoon's'.

"I guess you don't like them" Ket said lounging on one of the love seats.

"more like loath them" Anna said flipping off the staircase. Anna then turned suddenly to Ket and Lily, who was know sitting in an armchair next to the love sit which was occupied by Ket. "it is like an unimaginable hell filled with the cheese of a three headed demon cow, sautéed in the blood of the most evil being there ever was to grace heaven and earth, it stinks of the boys locker room, mostly because it is a boys locker room, all you see is students going in and out of that room all hours of the day. And worst of all, the demon cows who occupy that rancid room where the most skimpiest clothes ever invented. It's like they took a tube top and put it in a blender for a couple years before they said "Hmm, I think this would look good now" and while they were doing they're whorish things, they consumed immense amounts of food. That's why if they ever bother you, you say "get your fat away from me" and they magically disappear for the time being." she finished and laughed a bit before hopping out of the room, bounding up the stairs.

11.

"wonder what they told the new girls" James said as they shuffled up the stairs in one of the corridors. Apparently after two years in this school, it still remains a labyrinth for them.

"I think they told them how we are the most well known boys in the world!" Sirius lunged forward tackling Peter and flipping him down the stairs instead of up.

"Must you torture the boy?" Remus said as he heard shouts for help from the tub of lard being stepped on as the two fell down the stairs. It looked like was Remus had seen on muggle television before, where people run on barrels in the water to keep from falling.

"I think we should pay our new guests a welcome this evening" James said grinning.

"How are we going to do that? And what type of welcome are you implying?" Remus said sharing the same grin as he friend.

"as in one where we practice our graffiti, on their faces" he said in return and looked back to see Sirius running up the stairs after them a good 30 steps behind.

"ah, and how do we get to their faces?" Remus asked as he stopped and waited for the third to catch up.

"three words: Clarice, Roxanne, Kristen" James said.

"that's an extremely easy task, well the three words part" Remus said. And then the two of them filled in Sirius what their plan was for a welcoming gift.

12.

The four new friends sat in the common room talking about nothing in particular when they heard a high pitch squeal come from the entrance.

"IT LIVES" Anna said as they witnessed three scantily clad girls run in followed by three of the four boys they saw at the feast. It was James, Sirius, and Remus that were chasing them, as if that Peter boy would get a girl.

They watched as the six of them ran about the room giggling like pansies. Pshh, they were pansies. Anna and Kelly looked sick at the sight, Lily looked as if she were about to gauge her eyes out every time one of the boys came in contact with one of the skanks, while Ket looked on with a sort of sadness in her eyes. Finally, when James pinched the blonde ones ass, well the actually not dyed blonde, she couldn't stand the sight anymore.

"Would you six please go swallow knives?" Ket called over surprised at how angry her voice sounded. She never gets angry never, not even a little mad.

"Well, 'scuse me, miss ugly" said the one who had an awfully long neck, she had dyed blonde hair, and she reminded Ket of a giraffe. The giraffe one attempted to walk over, but it looked as if she couldn't because her stiletto heels wouldn't budge. Ket looked furiously at her it was almost as if she were burning the shoes to the ground.

"oh my gosh, what is this?" the giraffe asked as she tried to move, her whole body was frozen, with the exception of her hideous face. She looked scared as Ket stood up and slowly mad her way over to her.

Everyone in the common room looked on in horrific wonder at what the girl would do next.

"would you please care to repeat what you said before" Ket commanded.

The natural blonde daringly, or stupidly, stepped forward and said in a bit too high voice, "She called you miss ugly, gosh I don't blame her, look at all those pours on your face. Don't you ever wear makeup?"

Ket stepped closer and slapped her.

Everything moved like a slow black and white picture for Lily from then on.

Ket kicked her in the knees, hearing a cracking noise.

Ket grabbed her hair, slamming her head into her knee, probably breaking her fixed nose.

The girl cried in agony. She begged for someone to help her. She pleaded.

Lily didn't know what she was doing until she tackled Ket and dragged her up the girls stairs by the back of her shirt. Ket screamed in angry at them, threatening them if they ever angered her again they'd pay. Lily made sure it was the 3rd door on the left and swung it open. She found a bed with Ket's trunk at the end of it and threw her on the bed. As Lily was yelling at her, Ket started hyperventilating, grabbing for anything. Lily was in shock, it had been five years since an attack. When she saw Ket's eyes roll back into her head she ran to the girl's trunk and searched till she found a needle looking object. She opened it and stabbed Ket in the thigh. Ket gasped a breath of air and started sobbing.

"how could I have done that to her?" she begged of Lily, grasping her as if she would know all the answers. She felt so pathetic, so hopeless, so much like her failure mother. She sobbed even more at the thought.

13.

Kelly and Anna looked as shocked as if their best friend had held a gun up to their head. The one slut was still on the floor bleeding from her nose. Blood, everywhere. While the three boys were attempting to get up the girl's stairs, failing miserably. They must've forgotten about the boys not allowed up in the girls dormitories. Kelly then snapped out of her daze and nudged Anna. They leaped over the bleeding girl, grabbed the boys and dragged them up the stairs.

Oh, they went too far.

14.

Ket had fallen asleep while she was sobbing and crying. Lily was still sitting with her on her bed. She wasn't surprised she had an attack. With the immense look of anger on Ket's face at the time, she was surprised she didn't have an attack. And it was all because of those stupid ignorant boys. From now on, Lily considered them enemies.

There was a bang at the door and it swung open to reveal to pissed off girls and three worried boys. Kelly threw James, Sirius, and Remus on the ground and said "consider this their apology" and she started beating the shit out of them.

She stopped when Anna pulled on her shoulder and pointed to Ket. She was fast asleep with a tear streaked face and a needle coming out of her thigh?

"Lily," Anna said in a small voice. "whats in Ket's thigh?" she asked a bit scared at the response.

"she has a disease" Lily answered looking sadly down at Ket, "and those dumbfucks mad her so angry she had an attack. The only way for her to get oxygen is for the liquid inside the tube to be adminerastered through her thigh."

"us?" Sirius asked in a sad tone of voice "we did this to her?" he put his head down.

Sirius then crawled over to the bed and placed a hand on her shin. He had never felt so horrible in his life. Noone was suppose to get hurt. It was just faze one of their plan. He couldn't believe what he did next, but he did it anyway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to end it there but me es tired.

r and r. if you want to know what Sirius does.

And sorry for it being so sad/angry. I wrote how I feel right now.

And the story of ket's mom will be in the next chapter.


	4. The Boys are Back in Town

-1

Couldn't stop wanting to write a new chapter. But couldn't think of what to put. sorry for being so late. I'll be quicker next time.

"Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian" - cartoon heroes.

disclaimer; not my characters, except Ket (&mother), Kelly, and Anna

Story: Pillage of a School's Knowing

Chapter 4: The Boys are Back in Town

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15.

Sirius looked back at Anna and said , "I'm so very sorry"

For some, this wouldn't come as a surprise. What's so special about saying sorry? We'll I shall inform you about this so called Sirius Black. He made a promise to himself to live a life of no regrets. To do the right thing. To be the white sheep of his black family. And for him to say sorry, it was quite frightening. For when he means it, you know he means it.

16.

It was a couple of weeks after the incident in the girl's dormitory. Things were back to as normal as possible. Well, maybe except the fact that there were a bit more pranks pulled. This was due to the hatred between the two groups of students in Gryffindor. Lily kept to her word. She was their enemy. Along with Anna, and Kelly. But Ket didn't mind them at all.

They were in the main hall. Everyone was buzzing about the news of the upcoming trip they were to take for 'Care of Magical Creatures'. According to the professor, professor Citrate, a kind man who talked in a soft voice, it was going to be a trip to remember.

But unfortunately for the two groups, because of their latest feud in the hallway involving quite a choice of words and curses thrown at each other, it all ended with Peter growing button on his skin that could not be reversed for two weeks, and all had detention. The worst part was they had detention with the Potions master, professor Phosphoric.

No words could describe his attitude towards anyone that was not in his house. It was horrible what he does to them, humiliates them in front of the class, makes fun of them, even the ones that cannot help it.

"I cannot believe that we have to spend five entire hours with those blokes!" Anna screamed a little mad at the fact of the punishment.

"why couldn't we be separated, each group gets on punishment, instead of all this foolishness. That slimy git did this, he did" Lily said staring up at the professors table glaring at the Potions master while chewing on her chicken.

"Lily, you did call James 'Karen' then said he was a douche bag, even while professor Phosphoric was trying to restrain you from killing him. And what do you do? You kick him in the ankle and run after James anyway" Ket said laughing a little as she remembered the face of the professor as she had kicked him.

"that was amusing Lily" Kelly said and joined in laughing with Ket.

"well, he started it" Lily sagged back and crossed her arms as she pouted.

"well isn't this such a cute side of Lily-kins?" said someone behind Lily.

"uh oh" was what you heard from Kelly as she saw who it was.

Lily didn't even need to look behind her. She already knew who it was. That's why she picked up her goblet as if to drink from it, but instead threw what contents were in there behind her head.

"Why'd ya have'ta go and do that?" Sirius said as he took Ket's napkin and dabbed his wet hair.

"opps! I'm just so sorry now, I didn't see you there" Lily said mocking him.

_He looks like a wet rodent _Ket thought as he continued to dab his head. Then she remembered.

BOOM FLASHBACK! (I always wanted to say that…)

"_What that hell is the matter with you?" a woman screamed at a little girl who had flour all over her._

"_I jus' want to make you breakfast mommy" the girl said as she curled up on the ground and started crying. All she wanted to do was make her mother smile, just once._

"_you shouldn't have even been born you wretched child! Get out! Get out!" the woman, her mother, screamed livid. The kitchen was skewed with cooking supplies all over the place. She picked up a metal meat beater and started hitting the child. _

_Even at the age of six, Ket knew that if she puked on the floor it would get worse, so she held it. Waiting till her mother left her to go to her aunts house and complain about how she couldn't be like Severus._

_Once out of sight, Ket held her hair back with her right hand, and grasping the hem of the little apron she made, holding it out like a basket. And puked into it. _

end flashback

"Ket, Ket, Keeeettttt, KET!" Lily screamed at her, and nudged her a little.

Ket looked up and noticed that they were leaving for their next class, she tried to forget her memory and got up to join them.

17.

At the entrance of the dungeons is were they parted. Lily going to Potions, Kelly to charms, Anna to Runes, and Ket to Care of Magical Creatures.

Lily walked briskly down the cold damp steps and into the dark classroom, choosing a seat near the door, and taking out her supplies.

She heard laughing voices coming toward her, from her place by the door frame.

Soon Sirius, James and Remus walked in and smiled at her. How she would just love to hex those smiles off their faces. Just one curse.

"Hello Lily dear, care to move? Those are our seats." James said as he indicated that she was sitting in the third to last seat of the row of four.

"what are you blabbering on about? The classroom is empty still, there are plenty of other rows!" she said in amazement.

"Fine then stay there" James said as he sat in the seat to her left, right by the door. While Sirius took the seat to her right, and Remus sat to Sirius' right. What hell today's class would wreak. And she soon found out she was right.

All during the lesson she could not concentrate, she could not even think. All she heard was.

"the boys are back in town" she heard in her left ear

"the boys are back in town" then sounded on cue in her right.

That ridiculous song was sung over and over in her ears all through class. The first time they sung it wasn't that bad, but then when realization dawned upon her that they would sing it over and over, she almost cried.

"Guess who just got back today" James whispered in a singsong voice to the melody in her left ear.

"Them wild eyed boys that been away" Sirius did that same

"Haven't changed hadn't much to say"

"but I still think them cats are great"

She couldn't stand it anymore.

18.

"that's one good silencing charm she has" Remus laughed walking out of Potions. Ignoring Sirius' and James' silent pleas to lift it. He would lend Lily his notes later.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it? Not like it?

I had that idea when I was listening to that song. And laughed my ass off for a good three hours afterwards.

I still giggle when I imagine it.

I already started next chapter. So it should be up rather soon.


	5. Detention

-1

This chapter is for : mexicanchica, krazygerl, themarauders4ever, cosmopolitan, harry-an-ginny, WhiteTiger1992, Serephina21, lilytero, Longshot-From-Afar, Me- Myself- and James, Mikey's Kunoichi, and poter-ispelleditwrongonpurp...

Because of all the reviews/alerts/and favorites you guys helped me want to write more.

And for poter-ispelleditwrongonpurp... , I numbered all of the chapters starting from one. And it's to show switching of scenes or days. And it really didn't sound stupid .

disclaimer; not my characters, except Ket, Kelly, and Anna

Story: Pillage of a School's Knowing

Chapter 5: Detention

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_How stupid is it? _

_Won't you give me a minute  
Just come up to me and say hello to my heart_

_How stupid is it?  
For all I know you want me too _

_and maybe you just don't know what to do _

_or maybe you're scared to say: _

_"I'm falling for you""_

- 'El Scorcho' by Weezer

19.

This is how it always goes with them. Why you may ask. Because they are obviously the Fab Four and need all the attention in the world. It was a nice afternoon lunch in the main hall. Then all hell broke loose.

Humor me for a second and picture this playing out in your minds. It seems to be burned into mine.

First, if you look around the main hall all looks normally as it does. With the exception of four very giddy boys giggling girlishly over something that they are whispering to each other and glancing over **a lot **at the Slytherin table.

Then, all the candles blow out at once. And everyone starts screaming.

But wait, do my eyes deceive me or is there a spotlight over the Slytherin table right where Snape and Malfoy are sitting. But they have, they aren't sitting anymore. They are standing up at what seems against their will, mostly because they look scared and about to cry.

Snape first rolls onto the table in a suit that appeared on him, knocking over anything in his way while screaming,

"_Roxanne, you don't have to put on the red light!"_

Then I must be imagining things. Malfoy has on a red short leather mini dress. It is very terrifying.

"_Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight  
Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it's right"_

Snape goes on screaming. It makes most hold their ears in agony or their mouths shut to keep them from spitting whatever they had in their mouth out.

Malfoy shakes his ass.

Forget holding in your food or drink at this point, it's probably all over the table.

McGonagall gets up and points her wand to the sky and says a curse. All of the candles come back to glow. Everything was how it was before the little show except everyone is laughing and Snape and Malfoy still have on their costumes. They storm out when people start cat calls.

"Mr. Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew. Come here this instant" McGonagall screams looking not so serious, and is having trouble containing a smile.

They four called on boys happily follow her out of the main hall bowing or blowing kisses to everyone.

20.

"That was bloody hilarious!" Ket said laughing still with tears in the corner of her eyes. Everyone was still laughing, even Lily was smiling.

"I think that dress was a little too short though, especially for standing on the table" Anna said gagging a little at the wonderful view everybody had received of Malfoys' non existent ass. More like it was just shapes.

"They was sort of mean though, to pick on Snape and Malfoy, they didn't even do anything to the Fab Four" Lily contradicted.

"That may be true, but didn't they call you mudblood right before we came in for breakfast?" Kelly asked.

"Well, yes they did. But what does that have to do with the little spectacle that just unfolded in front of us?" Lily asked confused.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice yet Lily" Ket said. With Anna agreeing with her.

"Notice what?" Lily asked looking from Ket to Anna to Kelly even more confused.

"The way that James always stares at you with that borderline stalker smile. It doesn't even look like he's breathing most of the time" Anna said laughing a little but stopped at the glare Lily was sending her.

"Lies" Lily said quickly.

"Ooh, someone's in denial" Ket said teasing Lily.

"Lies, Lies, and Slander" Lily said not changing her facial expression of a glare.

"Right, we'll leave it alone for now" Anna said winking at her.

"That's it, I'm going to start ending all my sentences with 'I hate you' from now on" Lily said smiling at the idea.

"Huh?" Ket said not paying attention but instead looking at where the marauders were sitting since they just got back. Probably got a detention.

Lily noticed and smirked.

"I said that I hate you Karen" Lily said stifling her laughter.

"How brilliant" was the reply she got.

Anna quickly caught on to what Lily was doing and what Ket was staring at.

"what's brilliant Ket? Lily's words, or Remus' ass"

That one caught her off guard and she said what she was thinking.

"A bit of choice A, a bit of choice B, and wait, a lot of choice B" she said then cursed realizing she said that out loud. The other three girls cracked up laughing though.

21.

"so, so, so, so, so, what're you doing Moony old boy?" Sirius asked as he laid across one of the couches in front of the fireplace in the common room. While Remus was on the floor with books scattered all around him.

"I'm not going to do an essay for you Padfoot, if that's why you came over here" Remus said. Not looking up even once from his charms book.

"that's not why I came over" Sirius said smirking at some of the ideas forming in his head. His demented head.

"then what do you want?" Remus said impatiently.

"McGonagall gave me the list of the detention duties. And she put it so that each task is boy girl. I personally don't care, cause I got stuck with Anna. And Prongs was excited when he saw he was paired up with Lily. She screamed though… but Wormtail wasn't happy who he got stuck with. Rather funny really, when Kelly chased after him saying that if he was dead she would do the chore herself" Sirius said throwing a book up and catching it then threw it up once again.

"So, where are you getting at?" Remus asked fed up a little.

"Just came to tell ya you were paired up with Kit, or something" Sirius said walking away

"Ket, her name is Ket" Remus yelled after him.

"yeah, yeah" Sirius waved his hand at him as he went through the portrait into the hall.

22.

"Listen up, I'm only saying this once." McGonagall announced to the six arguing students in the entrance of Hogwarts. When they finally calmed down to just cursing at each other in whispers she continued.

"I assume you already know who you are paired up with, but I have yet told you your tasks. First off, there will be no tolerance for fighting. Now that that is taken care of, we can move onto the chores. Miss White and Mr. Pettigrew, you two will be helping out around the hospital wing." Kelly and Peter nodded.

"Miss Evans and Mr. Potter, you two will be Helping Professor Phosphoric in the Dungeons." James smiled, and Lily looked a little scared at the professors name.

"Miss Reabold and Mr. Lupin, you will be outside cleaning up the trash and other things students leave on the grounds" Ket and Remus sighed. This was going to take all day.

"and finally, Miss Rasmussen and Mr. Black. You two will be cleaning up the owlrey. And don't even think of using the owls to fight each other, again." at that, both of them laughed.

"Now, why are you all standing here? I made myself clear. Go go go!" she said, spun around, and walked away smiling.

"Great, come on rat face. To the hospital wing" Kelly said harshly, walking briskly away while Peter ran trying to keep up."

The rest of the students followed suit walking to their destinations.

23.

"You two will have this place shining, is that clear? Good. I have to go chaperon the stupid ridiculous trip. Make sure you re-name the potions in my cabinet. And if anything is missing from any of those jars. It will be your head on the line" Professor Phosphoric said glaring at the two students.

"Yes Professor" Lily said nodding her head.

"Sorry, what did you say?" James asked looking at the professor.

"Humph!" was all he got before the professor stormed out.

"JAMES! Why did you say that?" Lily screamed at him while he chuckled.

"cause his abnormally large nose was distracting me. I hadn't heard a word he said" James said as he took a mop out of a bucket of soapy water and began dragging it back and forth on the concrete floors.

"whatever, just don't bother me. I'm going to go and re-name the potions" Lily said walking toward the cabinet. She was halfway there when something cold, wet, and smelled like cleaner hit her in the back of the head and was dragged down her back. She grabbed the closest bucket of water, turned around and dumped it over the laughing James' head. This meant war.

24.

"_I'm packed and I'm holding I'm smiling  
She living she golden and she lives for me  
Says she lives for me  
Ovation her own motivation  
She comes round and she goes down on me_"

Ket sang smiling while picking up cans, food packets, and …ewww condoms.

_who would have sex outside?_

"what are you singing?" Remus said confused at the last sentence she sang

"what? It's a song. And I rather like this song." Ket said and kept singing.

"_The sky was gold, it was rose  
I was taking sips of it to my nose  
And I wish I could get back there  
Some place back there  
Smiling in the pictures you would take  
Doing crystal myth  
Will lift you up until you break_"

She kept singing but then dropped the spear and bag she was holding and grabbed Remus' hands and started jumping around.

"_It won't stop, I won't come down, I keep stock  
With a tick tock rhythm and a bump for the drop  
And then I bumped up  
I took the hit I was given  
Then I bumped again  
And then I bumped again she said"_

That's how the rest of the cleaning went. Ket singing songs and jumping up and down. Forcing Remus to jump with her. With Remus red in the face. Except he almost fainted when she started singing "Love Shack" that song was just a little too much.

25.

"aww would ya look at that?" Sirius said pointing out of a window in the owlrey to the ground below.

"I swear to Merlin, if you are pointing at another tree or owl, I will kill you" Anna said walking over. But then she stopped when she saw Ket and Remus jumping around outside and all you could hear from them was Ket singing Spin Doctors song Two Princes.

"Look Look! Sirius did good this time" Sirius said happily.

"what do you mean?" Anna said looking at him accusingly.

"I told ol' Minney to put them to work together." Sirius said smiling. "Didn't think she'd actually do it though. But then she said I gave her to idea that it should be a boy/girl working job. Y'know? Try and get our two groups to become friends"

"You did this?" Anna said hitting him.

"well, I guess. She was just going to put it with our two groups working separately. But she said this would be better." Sirius said rubbing his head in the place she just hit him.

"Ugh! So thanks to you, not only do I have owl crap all over me, but I have to work with you?" Anna said glaring at him.

"I guess, but you have to admit, I didn't even try and hit on you so far" Sirius smiled.

"true, and you better not even get close to it" Anna turned back to the owl posts with her scrubbing brush.

"close to what?" Sirius asked confused

"To me" She said Sharply and resumed working.

"oh" Sirius said hurt, but continued working also.

26.

"OW! Did you have to roll that cart into the back of my ankles?" Kelly screamed at the scared boy. That was the fifth time he'd done it too.

"sorry sorry sorry, I was just trying to" Peter started

"I don't care what you were trying to accomplish. Just go clean over there!" Kelly said pointing to the opposite end of the wing.

"yes, sorry" Peter apologized again.

_Goddamnit why do I get stuck with butterball over there? _Kelly thought, but then was pulled out of her thoughts when I cart crashed into the back of her heels again.

"PETER!" she screamed and chased after him.

All you heard was a continuing line of sorry then a large barrel hitting something.

"finally, my heels have had enough" Kelly said as she lifted Peter onto a bed. He was unconscious.

"Should've done that a long time ago" then she went back to making beds.

27.

"What have you two done!" screamed a livid potions professor at the scene of two soaked students and a messed up classroom.

"he started it" was all you heard from Lily as she backed away from James with a mop in hand. It looked like she was trying to suffocate him with the handle.

"I don't care whether or not he did start it, twenty points from Gryffindor! Miss Evans, because you tried in helping rid the world of delinquents like Mr. Potter, and mainly because you frighten me. You are free to return to your common room. Mr. Potter please go to the hospital wing, it looks as if she had broken many of your bones" the professor smirked.

"Thank you professor" they said and both exited the room.

Once outside James collapsed onto the ground and started coughing hazardly and loudly, as if he was trying to get his organs out through his airway. It worried Lily enough to turn around and go back to were he was kneeling on the ground with his head down.

"you alright Potter" Lily asked a little concerned. Maybe she did hurt him a little too much.

"Hunky Dory" he replied attempting to act brave and tried getting up by himself, but falling back down in a fit of coughs.

"Come on, I'll help you to the hospital wing" Lily said holding out her hand. Too bad his pride took over.

"I don't need your help, you've done enough haven't you?" James asked through coughs angrily.

"Fine then" Lily said hurt and stomped back to the common room.

_Shit, what have I done now?_ James asked himself shaking his head a little bit and slowly got to his feet, using the walls to stumble his way to the hospital wing.

28.

"Hello how may I help y-" Kelly started when she heard the hospital wing open but then stopped when she saw what condition James was in. He was still soaking wet, but he was bleeding from his nose and there was a trickle of blood coming out of his messy hair. His glasses were broken and he was pale, very pale.

"oh Merlin! Come here, sit down sit down!" Kelly said helping him over to a bed.

"What happened?" Kelly asked getting him a hospital gown and some rags to dress his wounds.

"I went a little too far in trying to get Lily's attention, it worked" James said smiling sadly.

"Oh, James" Kelly said sadly. She knew James had a thing for Lily, but she never expected Lily to get this violent. He must've went too far.

"I'll be fine, just my ego got in the way, and I yelled at her. I shouldn't have. Please don't tell anyone about this. Especially mum and dad. They'd go on and on about how I should try and win someone over with niceness" James chuckled a little but stopped to cough.

"Fine I won't. now c'mon got to get you back to being a prat" Kelly smiled, gave him the gown, and closed to curtain to give him privacy.

29.

Halfway to the portrait of the fat lady Lily stopped and say on the ground. She was fighting with herself. She knew that she had to say sorry. But, if it was possible, her pride was bigger than James'.

_You have to say sorry. You went way too far. And you know he was just trying to play around._

_Well that's too bad isn't it? He shouldn't have gotten me soaking wet. He deserved what he had coming_

_You sure about that?_

_Yes _

_Liar._

_I know._

"what do you know?" Anna asked walking up from behind her with Sirius at her side.

"huh?" Lily asked.

"you just said 'I know' who were you talking to?" Anna asked looking at the girl sitting on the ground curiously.

"nothing and nobody" Lily said standing up. "so you guys just get done?"

"nope, got done two hours ago" Sirius replied.

"What?" Lily asked. She was confused this time.

"We were watching Ket drag Remus around they grounds. She was singing every song you can think of. It was amusing, Remus' face went bright red every time she grabbed his hand and started jumping around." Anna laughed rubbing the back of her head.

"she only sings when she's nervous or angry. I doubt she was angry though" Lily said smirking the same as Sirius.

"ohh, I see romance coming!" Sirius said happily and loudly.

"right, that's if Remus actually gets up the courage to ask someone out before he dies of old age" Anna said making Sirius lose his smile.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Remus is way too shy for his own good, he could probably get loads of dates if he wanted to. Most of the girls in the common room and from other houses say that he might be cuter than the two dumbasses" Anna said jerking a thumb to Sirius.

"Leave the poor boy alone, he's just scared" Sirius said crossing his arms.

"well if he had courage they'd probably go good together. But Ket has courage, just not enough to ask someone out either. She starts stuttering, then she gets all red, then she just runs away before the person has a chance to answer her." Lily said sighing.

"you know what this means don't you?" Sirius asked them. When no one answered him he said, "this means we have to get to plan Moony Ket"

"who's Moony?" Lily asked

"They have stupid pet names for each other. Not sure why though. But Moony is Remus. That's why Kelly called Peter rat face. I think his name is something to do with him being referred to as a rodent. James is Prongsie or something, and Sirius here is something to do with his feet" Anna informed Lily.

"Hey! Peter's name is Wormtail, James is Prongs not 'Prongsie' only I call him that. And mine is Padfoot." Sirius said puffing out his chest.

"Whatever" Anna said and grabbed Lily's arm and went into the common room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tried making this one a little longer.

To make up for the short chapters I've been writing.

And none of the song belong to me.

If anyone has any suggestions. Please tell. I would love to use some.

Till next chapter.

-

kat.


	6. Remembering

-1

So. Not that many reviews for the last chapter. Eh. What am I gonna do? But since I love you guys so much I'll put up another chapter. just a warning though. I won't update chapter 7 until I at least get 20 reviews. They make me wanna write. Well onto the story.

disclaimer; not my characters, except Ket, Kelly, and Anna

Story: Pillage of a School's Knowing

Chapter 6: Remembering

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30.

"Plans? What plans would that dim wit possibly come up with?" Kelly asked looking from Anna to Lily. It was Saturday morning. This meant no classes. So the three girls were sitting up in Indian style sitting on Kelly's bed talking to one another about what Sirius had said the night before.

"and speaking of her, where is Ket?" Anna asked Lily. Assuming that she would know.

"she always gets up at the crack of dawn and goes running around. Don't quite know why for sure. She always has." Lily said swinging her legs around and stood up.

"I'm gonna go down to the common room. Sit by the fire, y'know? Anyone care to join?" Lily asked.

"Nah, I'm heading back to bed, still have an hour till I have to wake up" Anna said jumping onto her bed.

"me too, you can never have too much sleep" Kelly said laying down.

"Not unless you're in a coma" a voice said behind Lily. Making Lily scream in surprise.

"Ket!" The frightened girl screamed.

"yes cup?" she (ket) replied.

"ugh nothing" Lily said turning back to the door.

"Might not wanna go down there" Ket said jumping onto Anna's bed and sitting on her stomach.

"Why?" Lily asked with an eyebrow quirked.

"get off me Ket! Can't breath" Anna said.

"Cause Jamesie boy is down there waiting for you to come down. He said not to tell you. But since he was holding a water gun filled with ink, thought I might as well give you a heads up." Ket said before she was knocked onto the floor by a grumbling Anna who rolled onto her side when the weight of her friend ceased to exist on her.

"oh really? I'm gonna get him first" Lily said running to her trunk that was at the foot of her bed.

"Oh Lily, never seen this side of you before!" Kelly said laughing as Lily threw things all around looking for something.

"Here!" Lily said happily pulling out a stink bomb and a couple of eggs.

"you keep eggs in your trunk?" Ket asked looking amazed.

"why yes I do, for certain reasons" Lily said and smiled when she remembered a spell she noticed in a book on professor Phosphorics' desk. It was a simple spell for changing colors. It was apparently needed in a potion for changing someone's skin pigment any color you want.

"Uluvia Cataro" she said and pointed her wand at the eggs. once hit, the eggs grew three times their size.

"whoa, looks like mini bombs" Kelly said amazed.

"He's gonna get what's coming to him." Lily said eerily with sadistic joy.

Just after she said that there was a shout from two boys at the bottom of the stairs. Obviously James and Sirius.

"Lily - kins! Lily! Come down here! You got a visitor!" they called. How stupid did they think she was?

"Coming" she called sweetly. Hoping to scare them with how nice she sounded.

Lily slowly made her way down the stairs. Looking over where the stairs ended and the common room began and looked around in all directions. Then she spotted them. They were just sitting nicely on separate couches in front of the fireplace and talking with Peter and Remus. Slowly she crept up behind them. Only Remus noticed her carrying an extra large egg and something smaller in her other hand.

"hey Lily!" someone screamed behind her making her throw her hands up in surprise and turn around. She was surprised when she came face to face with

Her cousin?

Then it was too late. The large egg that she was carrying in her hand before came crashing down on her head. Making the slime that was contained in pour all over her head. And her cousin caught the stink bomb before it could hit the ground and go off.

"Oh Merlin! Look at Evans! This is bloody hilarious" James said from his position on the couch. Lily was lucky it was only them six in the common room at the time. All the other students were probably still sleeping.

"Potter!" Lily screamed and lunged at him.

"Help! Someone help!" James called as loudly as her could making people wake and come see what the commotion was. Most of the people laughed when they saw an egg soaked Lily Evans strangling a laughing James Potter. Ket was the one to pull Lily off of James and restrain her arms behind her head.

"thanks, as if a girl could possibly hurt me. Why don't you go play dolls?" James laughed at Lily still trying to get away from Kelly, Anna, and Ket.

"what?" Ket screamed angrily and then she tackled him punching him.

"oh crap" Sirius said watching his best mate getting the pulp beat out of him. Making Sirius jump into action trying to pry Ket off of him.

"You let go of her!" Anna said to Sirius and dragged him off of Ket.

"Stop! Please everyone just stop!" Peter wailed.

"Shut up rat face, your stupid friends can't help you now" Kelly said chasing after the plump boy.

"Kelly stop that!" Remus said chasing after his friends sister.

Lily with no restraints jumped Remus and then they started fighting. She was still angry and had to vent somehow.

"Lily! Don't hurt that kid too much!" Lily's cousin Marlon said and attempted to pull his angry cousin off of the boy who wasn't fighting her back.

"What is this?" came a scream over all of the other screaming and cursing.

"Separate this instant!" screamed Professor McGonagall.

And so it was said, so it was done.

"But they-"

"She just started-"

"She bit me-"

"oh hush it-"

"I'm dying-"

"he said-"

"shut up!" McGonagall said above all the confusion. This made them all quickly close their jaws.

"now, who are you?" McGonagall asked her question at Marlon.

"Marlon Evans mam'" he answered politely.

"oh yes, new student. Well care to inform me what happened?" McGonagall said eyeing the new student.

"well as far as I can understand, Lily got hit with a huge egg, James laughed, Lily then proceeded to tackling and choking him. Ket dragged Lily off of James, James made a rude comment about how girls can't fight of something. Ket got angry and started punching him. Sirius tried getting Ket off of James. Anna said for Sirius not to touch Ket and tackled him. Kelly chased after that boy. Remus tried to make her stop then Lily jumped him" Marlon said in one breath.

"I don't even want to understand what you just said. Mr. Potter please go to the hospital wing. It appears you are going to need skelegrow, again." McGonagall said and walked out of the common room shaking her head.

"Kelly I'm gonna tell mum what your friend did" James said before walking out. Trying to look proud but failing because of his bloody nose.

"That's right, you walk away!" Ket screamed after him. Causing him to walk faster.

"What did he mean by mum?" Lily asked Kelly.

"He's my brother" Kelly answered simply.

"How? If you don't mind me asking, you two have different last names." Lily said.

"Well, I was his cousin. But then servants of you-know-who came. My rents refused to join and they killed them. That's when Aunt Laura and Uncle Bevin adopted me. I got to keep my last name." Kelly smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry Kelly." Lily said sadly thinking about how it would be if her parents died.

"It's alright. They're gone but not forgotten" Kelly said patting the place above her heart.

"Liar, you know it's not alright " Anna said.

"I know" Kelly answered and turned to the portrait entrance.

"You guys hungry? I am" She said.

"Sure let's go" Lily replied following her.

"Ket you coming?" Anna asked Ket turning around to face her where she sat on the ground.

"Nah, I need to think of some things." Ket answered and walked up the stairs to the bedroom.

31.

"_You dirty little mongrel come here" She screamed_

"_Yes mummy?" the little girl asked_

"_Give me your hand, I have a present for you" The woman said eyeing the stove rather fondly_

"_Really? Thank you" the little girl said and gave her mother her hand._

"_now close your eyes" the woman instructed. And the little girl did as she was told._

"_Here's your reward now" the woman said and pushed the little girls hand against the hotness of the stove while the girl screamed and cried for her to stop. She didn't stop until the smell of burnt flesh was around the room. Then she let go of her hand and glared down at the child cradling her hand and sobbing._

"_stupid girl, look what you've done to my stove" the woman said indicating the stove where there was pieces of flesh burnt onto it._

"_clean it up, I'll be back later. I can't stand being around you" she spat as she grabbed her purse and left._

"_yes mummy" the little girl sobbed and wrapped her hand in an old rag used for cleaning, wincing when chemicals on it hit her wound. She grabbed a sponge and started to scrap off the flesh, her flesh, off of the machine._

"Ket! Ket! Wake up!" Kelly screamed at her.

"huh?" Ket said still half asleep.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Yes, of course why?" Ket asked looking from Kelly to Anna to Lily. They all had their faces masked with concern.

"You were crying in your sleep and hold your hand" Kelly said.

"well, it was more like screaming" Anna added.

"Crying?" Ket said and touched her face. Her fingers were met with salty liquid streaks going down her face. She was crying in real life.

"Oh, I must've had a nightmare," that part was true.

"I don't remember much though" that part was a lie. She remembered it all. She even felt her hand still burning. She glanced down and stared at the healed wounds of that burn on her right hand. Shaking her head she looked up and smiled at her worried friends. She shouldn't worry them.

"You sure?" Anna asked.

"uh huh, I'm gonna go get some food. What time is it anyway?" Ket asked changing her gaze from Anna to Kelly who was standing near her bed with Lily standing next to her.

"it's only 2 pm still. You were asleep for seven hours." Lily answered her.

"But, you're right. I am a bit hungry myself. Let's go get some grub" Kelly said smiling.

"Sure, let's go" Ket said jumping up and running to the door and down the stairs, forgetting what condition she looked like.

Once down the stairs she was met with some people crowded around the bottom of the steps looking up whispering thing's like

"was someone being killed up there?"

"what was all that screaming?"

"look, that girl's crying."

Once at the bottom the four marauders were in the front looking a bit concerned.

_Did I scream that loudly?_ Ket wondered.

"what was all that commotion about?" Sirius asked her.

"none of your business" Kelly said from behind Ket.

"c'mon Ket, let's go" Anna said and pushed through the crowd making a way for them to walk.

"Hey! What happened?" James asked Lily.

"Like you would care" was her reply.

"As a matter of fact I do, I care about what happens to my little sisters friends" he said looking sincerely concerned.

"Bugger off" Lily said before she followed her three friends out of the common room, on the way grabbing her cousin who asked her what happened.

32.

"so, what do you think happened?" Sirius asked James and Remus. They were all gathered in their dormitory. With Peter fast asleep on his own bed.

"Not sure, can't be good though." James said.

"why do you think that?" Remus asked looking at James.

"Cause did you see her? Looked like she just got stabbed a couple hundred times, she was crying so much" was his answer.

"oh. Well how are we going to find out?" Remus asked

"Do what I always do when it comes to my sisters friends, ask Kelly" James said smiling.

"Genius!" Sirius screamed, "Bloody Genius!"

33.

"so Ket. Are you going to tell us what happened in your nightmare or no?" Anna asked. "You don't have to, but maybe it means something. And we could possibly help."

"It wasn't that much f a nightmare, more of a memory." Ket said chewing on a biscuit.

"Memory? Damn. Must've been one horrible memory" Kelly said.

"Nah, there've been worse" Ket said gazing at the ceiling. More of the candles that somehow didn't melt down the slightest bit. Interesting.

Kelly looked perplexed. Then she looked at Lily who had her head down.

"Did she ever do this before, Lily?" Kelly asked concerned.

Ket looked at Lily, she was obviously uncomfortable.

"Go ahead, Lils, you can say it." Ket said trying to make her friend a bit more comfortable.

Lily looked at her then nodded.

"Yeah, at least twice in six months" Lily said.

"Ket, what was your memory?" Anna asked.

"I think you guys are trying to push it out of her, she'll tell you when she wants" Marlon spoke for the first time since they sat down.

"Nah, it's alright," Ket said to Marlon then turned back to Anna.

"It's of when I was younger. This memory was the one were my mother told me she had a surprise for me. She told me to close my eyes," as she said this Ket closed her eyes. Some tears were escaping running down her face. "Then she told me to give her my hand," Ket lifted her hand above the table holding it up in mid air. "She then said 'Here is your reward' or surprise or something. Then." Ket slammed her hand onto the table with a loud band. "She pushed my hand onto the hot stove." Ket opened her eyes and met three pair of surprised eyes, and one sad. Lily already knew of her past.

"Quite a surprise huh?" Ket asked no one in particular.

"that's horrid" Anna finally said.

"Eh, you get use to it" Ket said flipping over her hand to let them see the old scars of where she was burnt.

"that's it, you're not staying with her over the break are you?" Kelly asked referring to the upcoming Christmas break.

"of course" Ket said confused why Kelly would ask such a question. Where else would she stay?

"No you're not, you're coming to my house. That's final. I don't like seeing or hearing about how my friends get hurt. You guys can come too" Kelly said referring to Anna, Lily, and Marlon.

"duh" Anna said, "I always stay at your house" she smiled

"We'll come too" Lily said

"Joy, it will be the best slumber party ever" James said behind Kelly. Seeing him, Ket quickly shoved her hand under the table. James gave her an odd sort of look then sat down next to his sister.

"Since you're having friends over, can I?" he asked her.

"Why are you asking me? Ask mum and da" Kelly said shoving a piece of break in her mouth.

"eh just asking. And Marlon" James said smiling at Marlon.

"Yes?" Marlon asked.

"C'mon, we need an extra person to play Quidditch, you interested?" James asked

"hell yeah" Marlon said getting up. Grabbing a piece of bread from the table and walked with James out of the main hall, both talking excitedly about the game they were about to play.

"What's with every boy in this school and that game!" Anna asked amazed at just the word made a guys eyes light up with glee.

"Not quite sure, but as the saying goes. Boys will be boys" Kelly said.

"Now down to business. I can't wait till Monday comes! Vacation with my friends, brilliant!" Ket said eagerly awaiting said date.

"Can't agree more, Petunia will be as happy as I am to, Merry Christmas!" Lily said bouncing up and down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like said before, won't update chapter 7 until at least 20 reviews. so please. Just give me ideas if that's all you want to write. And I have a poll thingy for the Christmas break.

A) Somehow (not giving you the details already played out in my mind) Lily kisses James by accident. or

B) the girls find out about Remus' condition. Not on purpose either.

C) Ket's mother goes to the Potters house and starts a riot

Please tell which one you'd like best. Till next chapter,

-

kat


	7. Just Forget About It

-1

ya know what? I thought about what you said, cosmopolitan. And you're right. You shouldn't have to wait for something if you like it. Even if some people are lazy asses.

So chapter seven is for cosmopolitan, harry-an-ginny, its all i have to say, futurePOTUS, agent moriel, krazygerl, Longshot-From-Afar, and anyone else who reviewed so quickly. I didn't think anyone would. But eh, thanks guys!

I solemnly swear that I will never say anything about stupid reviews again. This website isn't about getting reviews. Stupid mistake on my part. Condolences.

About the poll, A won with 5, B had 3, and C had 2. So A it is.

disclaimer; not my characters, except Ket, Kelly, and Anna

Story: Pillage of a School's Knowing

Chapter 7: Just Forget About It

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"they say  
rivers gonna run though  
work is gonna save you  
pray and you will pull through"

- 'Galang' by "M.I.A."

34.

"Uff" came the third sound from the Potter mansion as Lily fell through the fireplace.

"smooth" Anna said laughing.

"Shudap" Lily said wiping off her bottom after she stood up.

"this is a huge house!" Ket said loudly looking around in wonder. It was true though. The Potters had one of the biggest homes in England.

"There has to be over a hundred rooms" Anna said.

"actually, there's 165 rooms" Kelly said walking through the door to the next room over. Which happened to be an overly large living room.

Kelly sat on one of six couches in front of a flat screen TV and beckoned the rest to follow.

"so Lily, how come Marlon didn't come with you? Decided not to come?" Kelly asked, trying to start a conversation.

"well, actually" Lily started but was cut off when five boys ran into the room hitting each other and tripping the others.

"he came here yesterday." she finished smacking her head with the palm of her hand.

"I see that now.." Kelly said staring as the boys kept playing as if they weren't there. Well almost all of them, they kept dragging Remus back with them whenever he tried to run away.

"James!" Kelly screamed at her legal brother. They stopped and looked at the girls. Finally noticing they were in his house.

"ello there" James said.

"what are you going to do a little dance for us Potter?" Lily questioned looking amused at the way his clothes went in the fight. James looked down and saw that his beige shorts were twisted one way, his shirt was ridding up above his stomach, and his glasses were crooked on his face. You could tell no difference in his hair though, it was always messy.

"Sure, strip or lap dance?" James smirked when she gagged on air for a second then glared at him.

_One Me, Zero Evans_ James thought delightedly.

"Stop torturing **my** guests, James" Kelly said. She stood up and beckoned for the rest to follow her up a flight of stairs.

"Where are we going?" Ket asked happily jumping two to three steps at a time.

"I'll show you guys to your rooms, they will be the closest to mine. That way if you need help getting somewhere during the night you can just come to me." Kelly said rounding a corner and walking down a hallway that had ten doors.

"Unfortunately, they will be in the same wing as the numskulls." Kelly said jerking her thumb backwards towards the way they just came.

"Our rooms will be the ones at the end of the hall, mine is the one on the far left." Kelly announced standing in front of her door.

"Anna's room is right across from mine." She pointed straight ahead of her to the room opposite hers.

"Lily, your room is on my right." she said nodding to Lily's room.

"and Ket, your room is across from Lily's." Kelly said then clapped.

"Well, sorry to say this, but." Kelly said looking from Lily to Ket apologetically.

"But. James' room is right next to Lily's'. and Sirius' room is next to Kets'" Kelly said quickly then ran into her room and locked the door. A muffled voice from behind said door could be heard screaming, "Please don't kill me."

Lily and Ket looked at each other. One with a look of horror, one with a look of sadistic joy.

"Kelly! Come out here! We're not gonna hurt you. Promise. Just please just tell me that these doors have locks" Lily tried luring Kelly out of the room.

The door opened and a happy Kelly was standing in the doorway.

"Oh yeah, forgot 'bout that" Kelly said rubbing the back of her head.

The rest of them fell over.

"How could you forget something like that?" Anna asked laughing from her place on the floor.

"Don't know. I didn't even do the room arrangements. My rents did." Kelly said relieved.

"no they didn't" James said walking up the hallway.

"oh yeah, then who did?" Kelly asked with her hands on her hips and tapping her one foot.

"I did" he smiled.

"Why?" Anna asked curiously.

"That way James here could drill holes in the wall and watch our dear flower." Sirius barked a laugh and slapped James on the back.

"You shouldn't even talk, you choose your own room." James laughed at the horror stricken look on his friends face.

"Well actually he was misinformed if I remember correctly" Remus said smiling as Sirius' eyes grew wider.

"How?" Anna asked even more curious.

"Cause he thought that your ro-" Then Remus was cut off by a hand clamped over his mouth.

"robot?" Anna asked.

Remus shook his head.

"roach?" Anna asked again trying to guess the word.

Remus shook his head again.

After they went through road to roly-poly, Kelly finally finished the sentence for him.

"He said Sirius thought that you were staying in Kets' room" Kelly said bored now.

"oh" Anna said happily now that the puzzle (or lack of) was solved.

"wait…what?" Anna asked just now hearing what Kelly said. She looked at Sirius oddly and walked up to him. She leaned in, as far as she could seeing at Sirius still had tight grip on Remus' face, and arched an eyebrow.

"What were you planning? I swear if I would've woken up with bright blue hair again I would kill you" She said and leaned back crossing her arms and smiling.

"Fine, fine." Sirius said and sighed. At least she was a little dense.

"well ol' mates, since it **is** winter, how bout a round of snow fights?" James said slinging an arm around Anna's' and Sirius's shoulders.

"quite a good idea" Marlon said.

"Let's go!" Sirius smiled and quickly started running.

"You guys go ahead, I'll sit this one out." Kelly said and walked into her room.

"Yeah, it's a bit too cold out today, sorry boys" Anna said and walked after Kelly into her room.

"party poopers" James said and stuck his tongue out.

"keep your tongue in your mouth, someone might have the urge to rip it out" Lily said walking past him into Kelly's room.

"what? Thinking of doing things with my tongue?" James called after Lily. Making her stop right in her tracks. She turned around and stuck her middle finger at him, her hand was horizontal though.

"such a thing for a lady to do" James said.

"Oh, want me to turn it up for you?" Lily said slowly twisting her hand so that it was vertical. Lily smirked at the astonished face James was making and walked backwards the rest of the way into the room still flipping him off.

"What 'bout you? Make it an even six?" James asked looking at Ket.

"nah, but ya know what?" she asked smiling at Remus who was standing next to her.

"What?" he asked a little scared. Last time he heard those words come out of her mouth, well let's just say that all of Hogwarts knew what color his boxers were.

"I WANNA BE AN AIRBORNE RANGER!" Ket screamed and ran into Kelly's room.

"That's just dandy" Sirius said walking away, "Now we don't even have even teams"

"You're not upset about that" Remus said laughing.

"Yes I am, why else would I be upset?" Sirius said with a fake hurt expression on his face and his right hand over his heart.

"You were just hoping one of them would wear a white shirt. That way you could peg them with so many snow balls that their shirt would get wet and- ow! Why'd you hit me?" Remus asked rubbing the back of his head.

"sorry, hand slipped" Sirius smiled

35.

"I cannot believe he would do such an immature thing" Lily fumed pacing around Kelly's huge room.

"Lily, Lily! LILY! Come here, pss pss pss pss" Anna called to Lily while rubbing her thumb and forefinger against each other near the floor.

"I'm not a cat" Lily said walking over anyway and plopped down near the rest of them.

"sure you're not, whatever" Kelly said flipping through a magazine and lolling her head back against the backboard of her bed.

"why you so mad?" Ket asked rocking back and forth smiling.

"Ket's right, he was only going to play a trick." Anna said trying to comfort her friend.

"that's exactly why I'm upset. A trick by James means something like cat shit in my hair" Lily said glaring at the door.

"She's right" Kelly said still not looking up from the magazine.

"You're not helping Kelly!" Anna said grabbing the magazine out of her hands and throwing it across the room.

"Hey! That was mine!" Kelly said getting up and crossing the room, before she got there though, she was hit in the ass with a snowball.

"What the?" Kelly asked looking around.

"Kelly! Look out of your window" Lily said ducking behind the bed to avoid the frozen water being thrown at them. Kelly turned to look at her window and saw five laughing faces. She stomped toward the window and looked out at them.

"Broomsticks, that's lovely" Kelly said and slammed shut the shutters.

"No fair! That's a foul" Sirius said hitting against the locked shutters.

"Too bad, so sad" Ket said right by the shutters.

"You guys really are chicken!" James called and though a snow ball at the shutters, he succeeded at getting some scraps on Ket. Ket threw open the shutters and lunged out.

"Ket!" Lily screamed with Anna and Kelly and they all ran to the window.

"Jesus Christ! You are psycho!" Remus said as he lugged her back up to the window, then he stopped and smiled down at the ground, and looked back up to the three remaining girls.

"You lot want your friend back? You're going to have to win her back." Remus screamed up to them with a smiling face and rode to a tall tree and placed Ket in it.

"Do not fall" Remus said to her.

"Like this?" Ket said and let go, she started falling backwards when she decided to grab back onto the tree branch where she was sitting.

"Yes! Like that. Now just don't let go." Remus said and went to the ground.

36.

"those dirty sneaking no good" Lily said as she stomped outside in warm clothes.

"And to think, Remus did it too" Anna said laughing at Lily's tantrum.

"Never would've thought he had it in him" Kelly said crossing her arms to keep herself warm from body heat.

They trudged out to the middle of the field ready to fight.

"alright, now that we are all here, how bout we start a good ol' war?" Sirius asked hands behind his back.

" but you guys out number us by two" Lily said with her hands on her hips.

"so?" Marlon asked

"so? So? So this" Anna said scooping up some snow and throwing it at him, hitting him in the face. That's how the war started.

37.

Twenty minutes later Peter, Remus, Anna, Sirius, and Marlon were sitting on the outline. All of them got hit with ten snowballs and were out.

"no fair! It's two against one!" James yelled from behind a tree.

"Kelly, you go around on side of the tree and I go around the other. That way, even if one of us gets out, our team will still win." Lily whispered to Kelly. Kelly smirked and nodded. Then they both crawled around the tree where their pray was hiding.

When they got three feet away James ran from behind the tree and went to another safety across the field. He didn't see them crawling on the ground and tripped over his sister. He twisted as he fell and landed on his back.

"Ha! We got you now" Lily said running up to him, but in the process tripping over Kelly's outstretched arm and landed onto of him.

"Didn't know you cared do much" James said laughing.

"this isn't funny" Lily said starting to get up. There was a rustling from above and a girl, Ket, fell out of the tree she was in and landed with an umf on Lily's back.

Lily, not expecting what happened, faltered under the weight and landed back down, conecting her face with James's. She shot her eyes open when she felt the warm on her lips and met James' surprised eyes. She scrambled off of him and crawled away backwards touching her lips.

"I-I- I just-" Lily started stuttering.

"Aw, You guys kissed!" Ket screamed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the late update. Couldn't of a way to end it. Glad I did it this way though.

How'd I do?

Lurve-

Kat.


	8. Regulus

-1

One quick chapter I wanted to put up before beddy bye.

Cosmopolitan: you are special lol.

featherfinger: wow, all I have to say. Thank you so very much for reviewing **all** of the chapters. I was happy.

disclaimer; not my characters, except Ket, Kelly, and Anna

Story: Pillage of a School's Knowing

Chapter 8: Regulus

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

38.

They were back at school. They've been back at school for a week now actually. After the little incident Lily wouldn't look at James. Avoided him in everyway possible. Sometimes she wouldn't even come out of her room, not even for meals. All she did was study. Study, study,

"Study, I mean if that's all you're going to do why don't you just move into a creepy house and live with cats for the rest of your life" Anna said. The four of them were sitting in the dormitory bored. Well, three of them were bored, one of them had her nose stuck in an advanced book.

"C'mon Lily, let's go outside or something, beautiful out. Spring time!" Kelly commented throwing her hands up in the air.

"They're right Lils, I mean, I'm all up for learning. But, that's all we've been doing for a week. And I'm starving. Please Lil, look deep, _deep_ down inside yourself, you must be starving too." Ket pleaded. But, As usual it was no use. Lily wouldn't budge.

"You're starting to smell funny too" Ket said still trying to get her to move.

"Liar, I used a cleaning spell. Very simple really" Lily said not even looking up.

"Cleaning spell? We aren't even going to learn that until fifth year." Anna said rolling around on the floor.

"I'm getting ahead, so?" Lily said finally looking up. She looked at Anna amused while Anna still rolled on the floor.

"I'm trying to say, you're going to graduate at age thirteen if you keep this up." Anna said stopping and rolled to the door.

"Where are you going?" Kelly laughed.

"Down to the Common Room" Anna said back. You could even see her anymore, all you heard was 'thump thump thump' as her body rolled down each stair.

"Let's at least go study down there" Ket said running to the stairs with all of Lily's books.

"Hey come back here!" Lily screamed getting up and running after her.

"Good idea, Ket!" Kelly screamed and ran after her friends.

Downstairs Anna was rolling over to the fireplace, earning many weird looks. Once at the couches she looked up and cursed.

"Get off my couch" She said to Sirius. The marauders and Marlon were currently sitting on their couches talking.

"Holy Shit!" Sirius said jumping from the sudden noise coming from below. He looked down and saw Anna glaring at him. It was a very humorous site to see her glaring at him with only her head visible from under the couch.

"We were here first" Marlon said.

"Hey, backwoods retard, shut it" Anna said then turned her attention back to Sirius. "off my couch please"

"No, but you can sit with us." Sirius said holding his hand down offering to help her up.

"Deal" Anna said and crawled from under the couch and laid on it, with her feet propped up on Sirius' lap.

"Whatever" Sirius said laughing and turned back to talk to the rest of the boys when there was a noise from behind him.

All of them, including Anna, looked over to where the commotion was.

They witnessed Ket prancing around the common room throwing books everywhere like she was the book fairy, she was announcing that she was too, with Lily running after all of the books, while Kelly laughed from the stairway.

"oh my" Peter said watching Ket jump. She was wearing a very loose top. Peter stopped his gawking when a book collided with the back of his head. Peter turned around and Remus was whistling innocently.

"Again? You think they'd grow up" James said shaking his head and turning back to the fire.

"You must be kidding right? I mean, you are more immature than them" Anna said amazed a little.

"of course I am! Psh, but our immature acts are hilarious, theirs are…rather hilarious" James said then trailed off as Lily bent over to grab one of her books, exposing her knickers. Remus leaned over and closed James' jaw, which had been open a couple seconds ago. This caused Anna to laugh.

"So, how you guys doing?" Kelly said walking up to them.

"Just watching James get a nose bleed" Anna said giggling. James expression had yet to change.

"He okay?" Kelly asked a little scared, "That's the same face he made when he found uncles' box of witch playmates." Kelly said waving a hand in front of her brothers face.

"Yup, same exact face. Couldn't get him to stop for hours"

"What face?" Lily asked stalking over and plopping down on one of the three seated couches, unfortunately right next to James.

"The same one he's giving you right now" Anna said laughing her ass off making Sirius laugh whenever her feet rubbing against his stomach.

"Huh?" Lily said and looked toward James, his face was one of a child on Christmas, and his jaw had dropped again.

"Cut that out, you're starting to creep me out" Lily said pushing him a little. He was like a statue and fell onto Remus' shoulder. Remus stood up and James fell onto the couch where he had been a moment ago.

"Yup, same exact thing" Kelly said poking him in the eye, even that didn't faze him.

"Damn, he must've seen a lot" Kelly commented.

"Seen a lot of what?" Lily asked a little worried. She leaned over James to see if he was alright. It was a weekend so she was wearing muggle clothes, her shirt fell a little and he got a clear shot of her cleavage. Causing him to gawk a little and smile like an idiot.

"Lily, he's looking down your shirt" Ket said from her place on the couch sitting on top of Anna.

"What?" Lily said and quickly said up. "Why you little"

"green" James said.

"green?" Sirius asked him.

"how the hell does he know that?" Lily crossed her arms, guessing she knew what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about mate?" Marlon asked poking James in the cheek.

"green knickers." was all James said before he was jumped on by an angry Lily, and she started choking him.

39.

"god, why does your cousin have to be such a ninny?" James asked cradling his nose.

"not sure, she's always been like that" Marlon laughed and clapped James on the back.

"who cares? Not like she likes ya or anything" Sirius said, his hands in his pants pockets and he was kicking a discarded pencil. It was the three of them walking to the Great Hall. Remus had gotten dragged away by Lily and the other girls a few minutes before so he could help with a potions paper due three weeks away. Peter ran away when they first got out of charms, not sure where he had gone to.

"Is that a challenge?" James asked smirking.

"You bet it is. 20 galleons says that you won't be able to get a date with her before even 5th year" Sirius said happy at the new topic of bets.

"What?" Marlon asked looking from one to the other smirking face.

"You're on man, you're on." James said running ahead. And called behind him, "Last person to the Great Hall has to give up their dessert"

"Hell no, I love those muffins" Sirius said running after him.

"Such strange, strange people I have as friends" Marlon said shaking his head and started to sprint forward.

40.

"Arg, out o four seats you little prat!" Anna screamed at the boy with raven hair sitting in her seat, with his goonies in the other seats.

"I rather like it here" The boy said smirking up.

"Aren't you in Slytherin? Go to your home! What are you too good for your home?" Ket said stepping forward, hands on her hips.

"They are much better than you blood traitors." the boy snarled.

"Back off Regulus" Remus said glaring at the boy.

"Oh the big bad wolf's come to get me" Regulus pretended to shake in mock fear and laughed with his numbskull friends.

"Shut your trap boy" Remus said pushing the boy off the seat.

"Remus stop" Ket said and dragged him back

"That's right, listen to your girlfriend" Regulus said and laughed at the face Remus and Ket were giving him.

"You little piece of shit" Anna said and pounced. And when I say pounce, I mean pounce. She literally pounced on the younger boy and started to claw at him.

"Fight, fight, fight" came that oh so known chorus.

"What going on?" Sirius questioned. Him, James, and Marlon were pushing their way toward the Gryffindor table with interest.

"Awesome, your brother is getting what he deserves" James said from in front of him.

"What!" Sirius screamed and pushed him out of the way and saw Anna on top of his brother beating the crap out of him.

"I love her even more" Sirius said holding a hand to his heart.

"I think she's done, now as we watch subject A retreat back into her natural inhabitant. She has retrieved a piece from her latest victim, oh, think she's spotted us. This is a rare occurrence. She slowly walks over and- uh oh, retreat! Retreat! She's attacking." Marlon said into his fist, pretending it to be a microphone. When Anna heard what he was saying, she chased after him.

"Ah, good, good. Regulus, don't screw with my friends" Sirius said standing over his little brother.

"Her? She's one of your friends?" Regulus asked gazing at Anna who was glaring at Marlon, who was currently hiding behind Kelly and Lily.

"Yeah, o 'course, why?" Sirius asked stepping over his brother and taking a seat at the Gryffindor table, where most of the others have already sat down.

"wow" Regulus said scrambling up to the table and sat down next to his brother, "I like her"

Sirius sputtered out the contents of pumpkin juice that was in his mouth and turned towards his daft brother.

"Are you serious? I mean she just basically beats the shit out of you and then you like her?" Sirius said this loudly.

"She has spunk" Regulus said taking some of his brothers food off of his plate and sticking it into his mouth.

"What's her name?" Regulus turned back towards his brother.

"Anna, now will you please go to your own house table" Sirius slid his plate away from the grubby hands.

"Wow, Anna. Hey, Anna! Come sit over here!" Regulus screamed and waved at her. Anna gave a surprised look and slowly walked toward the empty seat Regulus was now tapping.

"Did I hit you too hard?" Anna carefully sat near him looking from Regulus to Sirius expecting an answer from either. Sirius just grumbled something not making eye contact with her, while Regulus looked up at her with big eyes.

"no, I'm fine. Food?" Regulus held out his brothers plate to her. Anna laughed as Sirius tried to wrestle it back.

"No thank you, I was just going to work on a paper" Anna took out her half completed parchment and began scribbling.

"Can I help? What class is it? I'm pretty smart y'know? Sometime people say I'm smarter than Sirius. Is that Potions? I love potions. What do you have to write about? Maybe I could help? Please? You look very pretty today. What's your last name?" And the questions went on and on. Anna tried answering most of them the best she could, looking at Sirius for some help, but he wouldn't look at her.

_It is his brother, he should help calm him the hell down_ Anna thought as the questions kept coming and coming.

"Um, Regulus right? Sorry but I have to speak to your brother right now. About a project we have to do. I'll talk to you later, okay? Alright bye" Anna said quickly and dragged Sirius out of the Great Hall.

41.

"what was that all about?" Lily asked leaning towards James and whispering in his ear across the table.

"Ohh, Regulus has a new crush" James said in a sing song voice.

"Oh my" Lily said holding a hand to her mouth.

"yeah, this happens every so often with all of Sirius' friends who are girls. He gets pissed sometimes" James said chuckling.

"I can see that. His brother isn't that bad though. He's sorta nice" Lily poked James in the side.

"ah! What was that for?" James asked holding his side.

"shh, look over there" Lily said pointing down the table where a very red Ket and Remus were talking.

"aww, isn't that sooo cute?" James said mocking her.

"actually it is. So shut it" Lily said getting angry.

"how you gonna make me? Force yourself on me again?" James asked wiggling his eyebrows and leaning in closer.

"no. and I didn't 'force' myself on you" Lily said pushing him back and laughed at the fake hurt expression he gave her.

42.

"why wouldn't you help me back there?" Anna said dragging him down a corridor.

"what are you talking about? That prat isn't my problem" Sirius said crossing his arms and leaning against the wall they stopped at.

"well you could at least help me, I'm your friend you know?" Anna said punching the wall right by his head. She turned around and held her hurt hand.

"You always get hurt." Sirius sighed "let me see your hand"

"no" she said and started to walk away sticking part of her knuckles in her mouth, they were obviously bleeding.

"Anna, get back here. Let me at least see it" Sirius chased her.

"What? Now you want to help me?" Anna said whipping around. "I don't know what problems you have with your brother, but I'm your friend, I would've helped you. Why wouldn't you help me? Why?" Anna asked on the verge of tears pounding weakly on Sirius' chest.

Sirius grabbed her hand and looked at it. Her right knuckles were swollen and had cuts here and there. With his right hand he held onto her hand and with his left he tore off a piece of his robe and rapped it around her injury.

"better?" he asked looking at the crappy wrapping he had done.

"much" she said and tore her hand away. "now answer my question"

"Not sure what you're talking about"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why wouldn't you help me?" Anna grabbed his forearm to keep him from leaving.

"You really want to know why? It's because I don't like seeing my brother putting moves on the girl I like" Sirius tore his arm away and smiled.

"See you in Transfiguration" Sirius said, turned, and walked down the corridor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh. At least I got it up (hehe that sounds funny if you don't know what I'm talking about)

But I really wanted to update. Peace.

Lurve-

kat


	9. Cat Like

-1

Ah ha! Another chapter. Just for you…and you too. And also you….yeah.

But really, where would this demented and sad soul be without the fans? No where, that's where. So this chapter is once again for; Cosmoplitan, Feather finger, futurePotus, weirdo-onzstreet-ya, Candyluva5505, and for all of my other reader friends thingys.

And most importantly thank you to **MEGAN** for helping me with this chapter when my head went blank. THANK YOU MEGAN!. We lurves you.

disclaimer; not my characters, except Ket, Kelly, Anna, and Marlon

Story: Pillage of a School's Knowing

Chapter 9: Cat Like

------------------------------------------------------------------

43.

"_I can't get to sleep_

_I think about the implications_

_Of diving in too deep_

_And possibly the complications_

_Especially at night_

_I worry over situations_

_I know we'll be alright_

_Perhaps its just imagination"_

- overkill, by 'Colin Hay'

"My god, will you stop playing that awful song? I can't get to slee- I mean I can't get it out of my head" Kelly said turning over in her bed, after screaming at her friend, and shoved the pillow on her head.

"Ghosts appear and fade away" Anna whispered the last line of the song and looked back at her angry friend.

"Sorry, you say something?"

"ARG!" Kelly threw the pillow at Anna's head.

"Anna? Are you okay?" a groggy Ket said pushing back the curtains on her bed and lazily looked out.

"Of course why?" Anna turned the other way. She lifter her head to the left and tilted it a bit.

"_oh but Anna, how I cannot live without you!" Sirius, who had on a toga said grabbing her in his arms and-_

"that's exactly why!" Ket said laughing when Anna screamed a little in surprise and fell backwards off her bed. Ket crawled onto Anna's bed and smiled down at her.

"You've been daydreaming a lot, something you wanna talk about?" Ket was laying on her stomach, head propped up on one hand while the other twisted a strand of loose dark curls, her feet were up in the air behind her and were twisted around each other.

"It's nothing really" Anna said pushing Ket off of her bed and rolled onto it.

"Liar" Ket said in a singsong voice, but non the less crawled back into her own sleeping area.

"What can I sing then?" Anna asked into the air, mostly directing her question to Kelly.

"How about something good. Not that kill song" Kelly said back.

"overkill" Anna corrected.

"And I happen to like that song. How about another song I like?" she asked

"And how about I shoot myself?" Kelly asked then cracked up laughing. It was way too late for her to stay to serious all the time.

"Sure, if you do that then I can listen to overkill" Anna joined in laughing. After their laughing fit everything settled down. Anna rolled onto her side and asked Kelly if she was still awake, when she didn't hear a response she knew it was okay to resume singing.

"_I'll be the one to show you the way_" Anna sung softly

"_You'll be the one to always complain,_

_Three in the morning come a bang, bang, bang,_

_All out of fags and I just can't wait_

_Cancel the thing that I'd do_

_I don't feel comfortable talkin' to you_

_Unless you got the zipper fixed on my shoe_

_Then I'll be in the lobby drinkin' for two_

_Eighteen, Balding, Star, Golden, Falling, Heart"_

That's how Anna lulled her self to sleep that night. Never to know that across the wall in the boys dormitory that is exactly the same way Sirius was falling asleep too. With the lyrics _I'ma gonna show the way_, playing over and over again in his mind, in her voice.

44.

Lily walked carefully into the darkened dormitory room that night, thankful that everyone inside was already asleep.

_Thank Merlin they didn't notice I was gone, probably too dense to realize. Or maybe they didn't want to bother me….nah they wouldn't care_

Lily quietly crawled into her bed and laid her head down. She folded her hands behind her head and propped her one leg on her other bent one, remembering what happened.

"_Evans? Evans, is that you?" A dark figure said from behind a suit of armor._

"_n-no?" Lily said looking around in fright._

"_Liar, come here quick, Filch is coming this way" The dark figure stuck a hand out from behind the armor so she would know where to go. Lilt took a hesitant step forward, then heard a cat meow from down the hall, Filch was really coming. Lily walked quickly to the hand and grabbed it._

"_Now, shhh. Don't want to get caught now do we?" The person said from behind her._

_Just after they said that a cat strode by followed by a limping man, who looked about he was in his late thirties._

"_We'll catch 'em, don't you worry" The man said limping past at a fast rate._

_Once her passed Lily stepped from behind the armor and turned around to look at the person who had helped her. But they didn't come from behind the armor, instead stayed behind her._

"_Well, thanks. I owe you one" Lily said a bit scared again, who was this person anyway? Lily turned around and began to head for the common room when the person's voice spoke again, stopping her._

"_Wait, can I join you in walking?" _

_Lily smiled not looking behind her and said._

"_Yes, of course. You did help me after all."_

_The person stepped out and walked by Lily's side, head ducked down so that their feather tipped hair was hanging in front of their face._

"_Look up at me" Lily said a little curious about who had helped her._

_The person slowly put their head up and looked directly in Lily's eyes. Lily gasped out the persons names._

"_J-James?" _

"_yes?" James asked shyly. Lily then slapped herself in the forehead. And did it again, and again, and again._

"_stop that" James said and grabbed Lily's hand before she could hit herself again._

"_I should've recognized that voice, and why you called me Evans instead of Lily or girl, I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid" Lily said smacking herself with the other hand every time she said stupid._

"_C'mon now, you're not stupid." James said._

"_Yes I am, so stop trying to make me feel better" Lily tried to walk away but was pulled back. She looked up from her place on the floor at her hand and found it was still in James'._

"_Sorry" James said releasing her hand, but she kept a hold on his hand._

"_No you're not," Lily said standing up, smiling, and began walking again, this time forcing James to walk too, "We gonna walk or not now?"_

"_are you feeling okay? I mean you would normally yell at me, screamed rape, or kick me in the nads." James said wearily remembering what happened when he accidentally ran into her when rushing to class._

"_Yes I am okay, but I was thinking from the ground and I remembered that you had, in fact, helped me. So maybe I though that I should be nice to you after all. Even though you're a prick, prat, numbskull, and a lot of other names around your friends. I have no clue why you change like that, but eh what can I do to change that? I mean I'm just one person and plus we hate each other anyway, well I dislike you at least. And I'm sorry I'm just rambling on and on now." Lily said holding her head down. James just stood still suddenly, cause Lily to jerk back and almost fall again._

"_What you do that for?" Lily asked massaging her elbow, which had cracked when she jerked back._

"_Well, I don't hate you" James said._

"_That's nice to know" Lily said sarcastically._

"_Yeah, I guess. I'm going to go to the kitchens. See you around" James let go of her hand and turned to the left and walked down the corridor._

_Lily stood in that spot. With her arm still outstretched and her hand awfully cold._

"_I miss you already" Lily whispered. Then quickly ran to the common room before a teacher came._

"ugh, why did I even say that? Even tough no one heard me, but that isn't the point." present Lily said to herself.

She reached to her left and pulled the curtain of the next bed over open. When she opened it a smiling Ket lay on her side grinning at her like the Cheshire Cat from "Alice in Wonderland". Since it was dark out, she looked a lot like that cat. Whose broad grin remained suspended in the air after the cat itself had disappeared.

"Hello stranger, where have you been?" Ket asked.

"I had to return to the library to drop off a book" Lily answered her yawning.

"I know I know, that story is a big yawn. So what happened? I mean you woke me up when you kept saying over and over "well, I don't hate you". "

"nothing, just thinking out loud. By accident." Lily giggled when Ket stuck her tongue out at her.

"you're no fun at all. Well, since you did wake me up about an hour ahead of time. How bout we get ready for classes? This way we can go down earlier and get all the good food first!" Ket said happy at the idea.

"Good plan, I'm not that tired too" Lily said smiling.

45.

"I'm dying" Lily said slamming her head down on her desk in Potions.

"how many times do I have to tell you? Don't hit your head with things. My word, it's like you want a dented head." a voice said from behind Lily. Looking behind her were non other than the marauders.

"Oh, how nice. Three little pig's for me to kill" Lily said in a scary voice.

"You're starting to creep us out lady." another voice said from her left. Marlon took a seat next to her and opened his textbook Potions of the Ages.

"good" Lily said and slammed her head down on her desk once again.

They only read in Potions, nothing exciting. Well maybe except when Professor Phosphoric picks on the Gryffindors, then Sirius or James stands up for the student. Earning both an astounding points deducted from the house and a detention.

"Lily, psst. Lily" Marlon said jabbing his cousin in the side with his quill.

"upstairs no go" was the answer he had received.

"Lily, class ended. Time to go back to the common room. You should take a nap." Marlon said helping Lily up and supporting her frame by having her arm around his neck as he dragged her out of the dungeons.

46.

"errr" Lily said as Marlon threw her on one of the common room couches.

"stay…stay!" Marlon said as he slowly backed up, turned, and ran to find Lily's friends.

_Hope they can drag her up to their dormitory room _Marlon thought as he raced past James and Remus who were just walking in.

"James, I know you're the only person I have to tell this too, but please don't make fun of, mock, demean, of humiliate Lily when she's sleeping" Marlon said then quickly nodded to Remus to make sure he would make sure James doesn't do anything to the sleeping girl.

When Remus nodded Marlon ran out of the room and in the direction of the charms room hoping to maybe see one of the girls walking back from there.

Thirteen giant sprints later he ran head first into Kelly, the way they fell though was with Marlon's head on top of Kelly's chest.

"Are you going to make this worth my while?" Kelly asked then laughed when Marlon quickly jumped up and helped her up too.

"sorry, didn't see you coming. But I need one of you guys to help Lily up to your room. She's shit tired" Marlon said looking down and twiddling his thumbs.

"c'mon let's go get Ket, she'll help" Kelly said and started running down the crowded hallway with Marlon right behind her.

"right, now, where exactly is Ket?" Marlon asked looking at Kelly for an answer.

"no clue" Kelly said as she rubbed the back of her head and smiled.

"Ugh" Marlon said and started the search for Ket.

47.

"crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! Stupid charms essay" Anna said while she was clutching a piece of parchment and running wildly down the hall.

"Cannot believe I didn't hand it in this morning. I'm such a dumbass, stupid, arg!" She continued to rant as she rounded a corner and ran headfirst into someone.

"shit, fuck, ass, crap" Anna said while she rolled over and grabbed her parchment off the concrete floor. Not bothering to see who she knocked into.

"Not nice words for such a nice girl" Sirius said from above her.

"yeah, so? I'm going to not get credit for a very important essay that I worked on for hours." Anna said standing up and straightening her wrinkled skirt.

"You are? Aww that's too bad" Sirius said walking away with his hands behind his head.

"Are you serious?" Anna said, then said "I mean are you for real?" before Sirius could make a stupid joke about how his name was indeed Sirius.

"What do you mean?" Sirius said turning around on a heel. His posture didn't change though, still hands lounging behind his tilted back head.

"First off, as I recall, a couple days ago you basically told me that you like me. Now, you are acting as if I am another one of your little bimbos.

"Excuse me, I do not have bimbos. And also, you would definitely not be a bimbo." Sirius said smirking a little at her. In that smirk she saw the family resemblance.

"Don't smirk, you look like Regulus." Anna said with a smirk of her own. At the name Regulus, Sirius' face fell and he looked a bit sad or upset.

"Regulus, Regulus, Regulus, that's all you talk about! If you like him so much, then screw him" Sirius said more angry this time.

Anna knew that he was just upset, but those words upset her too. She took two long strides and pushed him back against the wall. Sirius was about to comment about her and his brother liking it rough but she cut him off with saying,

"Sirius, just shut up for once"

Before he could reply she pushed her face onto his and forced him to shut up.

48.

"Lily?" Ket asked poking her friend with the end of a pencil.

"oww. quit it, quit it." Lily said after a minute and started smacking everywhere trying to push away the pencil.

"Lily, what are you doing here? The dormitory is upstairs. And plus, you're laying on James" Ket said cocking her head to the side and saw another body under Lily's.

"I know" Lily said in a gruff voice.

"Okay, that's a start. Now, why are you laying on James?" Ket pressed on with her questions.

"Because he was lifting up her skirt and screaming, 'Five knuts a peak!'" Remus answered from a couch right behind where she was standing.

"Oh, well why is she laying on top of him?" Ket said turning to Remus now for the answers she needed.

"Because I believe she is trying to suffocate him. It was really astounding actually. She literally flipped him over her head in a half awakened state and jumped on him, then proceeded to go around in a circle, paw at his shirt, then lay down curled up. Looked a lot like a cats actions before sleeping." Remus smiled.

"Aww, that's so cute" Ket said grabbing Lily's cheeks and pulling them out so that she made a weird face.

"et uf eh ashe" Lily said in an attempt to tell Ket "Get off my face"

"Hey, Remus?" Ket turning back to the boy sitting on the couch behind her.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Don't you think they'll have cute kids?" Ket asked looking at Lily and James, in their weird positions of James laying flat on the couch and Lily curled up on his stomach.

"Sure, that's if they don't kill each other first"

"True, but they do say opposites attract" Ket sat down next to Remus.

"They do say that, did you happen to see Marlon anywhere? He was looking for Kelly, Anna, and you to help get Lily upstairs so she could sleep properly." Remus said changing the subject.

"I don't know about where Kelly or Anna is, but I know they'll find this too funny to move her upstairs."

49.

"What is this?" Kelly asked standing in front of the common room couches, where two pairs of people were sleeping.

"I think James might have annoyed Lily, I told him not too though. And I think that Ket and Remus just fell asleep" Marlon said simply.

"I believe you've found the solution" Kelly said rubbing her hands together.

"I have?"

"Of course, watch" Kelly then proceeded to jump on top of Remus and Ket, Ket with her head on Remus' shoulder, and Remus with his head resting on Kets' head, and she started screaming.

"Ahh!" was all you heard from Ket and Remus as they jumped apart and fell to the floor.

"Ish was sleeping" Ket said stressing the e in sleeping.

"Yeah I know, but I just wanted to wake you up" Kelly said walking up to the girls dormitory.

"Wait, What? That was no solution!" Marlon called after her and forgot about the stairs as he tried to chase after her. Causing the stairs to turn into a slide. Marlon tumbled backwards and sat up rubbing his head at the bottom of the steps, a second later Kelly crashed into him also falling.

"Why'd you have to step on the stairs?" Kelly asked rubbing her butt as she stood.

"You lied! That was a crappy solution" Marlon said pointing a finger at her.

"That's what you wanted? You are one of the weirdest people I know" Kelly said laughing. "But I'm pooped. I'm heading to bed. Now do not step on the stairs." Kelly then ran quickly up the stairs.

"Great, now I'm going to dinner alone." Marlon said looking back at the couches where the pair of people resumed sleeping.

"maybe I'll find Anna or Sirius" Marlon said walking out of the room, leaving his friends to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know I know, I'm sorry. Really late update! Not my fault though. I had five while pages done then I accidentally shut down Microsoft works word processor without saving. I had to rewrite them. I promis a quicker update next time though!

Lurves, kat.


	10. Throwing Fists and Misunderstandings

It's been almost a year since the last chapter I put up

It's been almost a year since the last chapter I put up.

And I'm sorry that it's been so long for me to remember to actually update.

I'm really stupid. And maybe an alien?

Disclaimer; not my characters except Ket, Anna, Kelly, and Marlon.

Story: Pillage of a School's Knowing

Chapter 10: Throwing Fists and Misunderstandings

--

50.

"I'm going to kill someone" Lily said waking up on James. She found it weird that her mattress was breathing and when she opened her eyes she saw that her mattress was a human. A very annoying human.

Quietly climbing off of James, Lily made her way over to the two other people who were in the room. Ket and Remus. Who are currently sleeping together on the other couch opposite of where Lily just was.

"Hmmm…maybe I should just let her be for now" Lily said aloud watching Ket's even breathing as her head was lying on Remus' chest.

Thinking to herself she quieting crept up the girl's staircase and into her own bed to get a little more sleep. While James down the stairs was smiling up the girl's staircase before retreating to his room.

51.

Ket felt like people were watching her. She slowly opened one eye, and then screamed.

It seemed like all the Gryffindors were in the common room looking at her strangely. Ket picked her head up and found what everyone was staring at. Her and Remus. They were tangled together on the couch in a very compromising position. She quickly scrambled off of him and scratched the back of her head.

"Y'know there's a very good reason behind all of this. We both fell asleep, that's all! Don't look at me like that! It's true!" Ket's face was turning red from embarrassment.

Behind her on the couch Remus lazily stirred from his sleep and opened his eyes to be…very frightened and yet intrigued. On the floor in front of him was Ket, who's face was turning three different colors of red, and then there were a bunch of Gryffindor's looking at them curiously and some laughing.

Sirius jumped to the front of the crowd and raised his hand for a high five.

"Wooo! You got laid! Good job buddy o'boy!" Sirius looked like a little boy got a present he wanted.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" Remus asked even more confused now.

"Well it's obvious that you and Ket did the bumpy bump." Sirius was smiling like a wild man now.

"WE DID NOT!" Remus now red faced, and Ket a maroon color by now, screamed at the same time.

"Did too" Sirius smiled.

"What the hell is your deal?" Ket asked getting up, walking toward Sirius with and angry face. Sirius was taking a step back as she did forward. "What makes you believe we had sex? Huh? Just because we accidentally fell asleep on the same couch?" Ket was livid.

"I don't know why you're getting so worked up. I mean sex is healthy" Sirius replied sounding casual.

"ARGH" Ket stormed up to her room.

"What did I say?" Sirius asked no one.

52.

"LILY!" Ket screamed throwing herself down on her own bed.

"nuh huh buh" Lily mumbled into her pillow. Ket sat up and started kicking Lily with her foot.

"Lily, c'mon wake up!" Ket said shaking her friend fully awake.

"What?" Lily asked annoyed.

"My life is ruined" Ket fell backward on to her own bed.

"And why is that?" Lily asked pulling herself up to rest on her elbows.

"I think that everyone thinks I slept with Remus" Ket looked down in embarrassment.

"And why is that?" Lily asked again.

"Because we both fell asleep on the same couch and woke up in a…inappropriate position."

"I already knew that" Lily said sleepily.

"You know you're no use at all?" Ket said getting agitated.

"We both agree, can I go back to sleep?" Lily was already starting to fall back asleep.

"Fine! Abandon me!" Ket huffed and curled up in her own bed facing away from Lily. About a minute later the bed shifted and an arm came around her hugging her from behind.

"It's okay Ket; I mean who cares what those morons think? They don't know you that well anyway." Lily mumbled in Ket's ear.

"Thanks Lily, and you're not useless." Ket whispered.

"I already knew that" Lily smiled.

"Wanna do me a big favor?" Ket asked turning around facing Lily with big sad eyes.

"Ugh, just don't do that," Lily said putting her hand over Ket's eyes. "You promise not to make those eyes ever again and I'll do anything"

"Okay!" Ket agreed and jumped out of bed, beginning to rifle through draws.

"What are you making me do?" Lily asked sort of afraid when she saw running shorts and a tank top thrown down on the bed.

"We're going running!" Ket said excitedly.

53.

"Can't gasp Breathe gasp" Lily said after fifteen minutes of trying to keep up with Ket's running.

"You can't be _that_ much of a sissy, can you?" Ket asked amazed. She wasn't even sweating yet, and Lily looked liked she just went swimming.

"You do this everyday! This is what, my first time running with you?" Lily asked bending down with her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"So? I mean we both walk around this gigantic school everyday. How can you be so out of shape?"

"Because I'm only human, not an android like you!" Lily accused pointing a finger at Ket.

"I'm not the only one who runs in the morning, most of the time one or two others are out here"

"They're androids too" Lily said defiantly.

"Heh, and usually I'm the one who says crazy things like that" Ket laughed and started to jog in place.

"You don't even need to talk to be crazy, now what are you doing?" Lily asked in amazement.

"I have to keep my heart beat up, so I can run more"

"Ugh" Lily said and they started running again.

"As I always say 'Better dead than lead'" Ket said and started to run full force.

"What does that even mean?!" Lily asked perplexed.

"Iunno something about flying, captains, and gold" Ket replied.

"You are psycho child" Lily said struggling to keep up with the even faster pace.

"But lead is light as a feather" Ket sang as they rounded back towards the front of the school where kids were joking around and talking. As the two girls in flimsy shorts and tank tops ran by some boys started to whistle.

"Hey baby!"

"Hot!"

"Isn't that the easy girl? Hey sweetie c'mere!"

That last one got Ket's attention. She looked like she was about to cry. She stopped

running in the direction she was headed and ran past the people into the building. Lily looked furious when she spotted the teenage boy laughing and high fiving his friend. She angrily walked up to the kid.

"Why would you say such an awful thing?" Lily demanded.

"She deserves it, I heard she sleeps with anything that walks."

"Oh shut up you don't know anything about her!" Lily screamed at the boy.

"I don't shut up I grow up, and when I look at you I throw up, nehh" the boy mimicked puking.

"And then your mother comes around the corner and licks it up" Lily responded smugly.

"You dirty mudblood!" the boy clenched his fist.

"What? You can dish it out but you can't take it?" Lily put her hands on her hips.

That was when Lily got punched. Right in the eye.

"Bloody hell!" Lily screamed holding her left eye.

"Mate! Why'd you hit her? All she did was say something!" the boy next to the one who hit her asked.

"Bitch deserved it" the kid said walking away.

"Wait! David! Hold up!" the other boy went chasing after the kid.

Grumbling about jerks and prats, Lily trudged her way up to the Gryffindor portrait.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" the fat lady asked in astonishment.

"I hate people." Lily mumbled. "Blunder" she spoke the password opening the portrait and ending the conversation.

Ignoring the stares and whispers Lily went up to the dormitory to check on Ket. Opening the door to their room she heard Anna and Kelly talking. When they noticed that it was Lily they were going to ask about Ket when they notices Lily's eye.

"Oh my!" Kelly said pulling Lily's face towards her to have a closer look.

"What happened?" Anna said in shock.

"Doesn't matter, where's Ket?" Lily said freeing her face and looking around the room.

"Don't worry, we settled her down and she fell asleep. Kelly and I were just talking about what we should do." Anna responded looking warily at Lily's eye.

"Oh good. This prat was being such an ass to her. Talking about how she's easy" Lily said and sat on her own bed.

"Lily maybe you should go to the hospital wing" Kelly said sitting next to her.

"I'm okay. It was just a little punch" Lily waved it off.

"Wait, what? Someone punched you in the face?!" Anna said angrily.

"Yeah the same jerk who was making fun of Ket. I confronted him and he said something I responded and then he decked me one." Lily said tiredly.

"I can't believe this! I'll kill 'em!" Anna said looking like she'd actually kill the person.

"What was their name?" Kelly asked smoothly rubbing small circles on Lily's back.

"I, uh, I don't remember" Lily fidgeted.

"You suck at lying, and you know we're going to find out anyway. So you might as well tell us" Kelly said reasonably.

"I'll tell you as long as you don't do anything to the kid and if you don't tell anyone else" Lily haggled.

"Fine, fine." Kelly agreed, whilst Anna was ranting to herself about how to hide a body

"Well I only heard a first name." She admitted.

"Okay…and what was the name?" Kelly pushed.

"I think it was David, I'm not quite sure now" Lily tried her best smile at Kelly's devoid of emotion face. Kelly turned to Anna.

"How can we kill the bastard without leaving a trace?"

"Hey! You promised you wouldn't do anything!" Lily tried.

"Oh, we won't. But my brother and his friends will." Kelly smiled.

"You also promised you wouldn't tell anyone" Lily smirked.

"Damn, fine, fine. You win" Kelly admitted defeat.

"Thanks, What time is it?"

"It's half past cow's ass quarter to its balls" Anna said from the floor, where she was sitting. Kelly and Lily just gave her weird looks.

"It's almost noon. Wanna go get lunch?" Kelly asked trying to skip over the awkward silence Anna created.

"Yeah I'm starved" Lily agreed but looked back at Ket with a conflicting feeling.

"Don't you worry, I'm not hungry. I'll stay here incase she wakes up" Anna said encouraging Lily to go.

"Thanks Anna, owe you one." Lily smiled and walking with Kelly down the stairs.

Walking past the couch they heard a gasp and looked over at the fab four and Marlon staring at Lily in horror. James was the first to speak.

"Evans, what in the world happened to your face?" he looked worried.

_Yeah right, like the ring leader of this circus of a school would actually be worried_ Lily thought.

"Me and Lily got into a fight." Kelly said looking proud, until Lily poked her in the side.

"She did not, I just ran into a wall" Lily lied. Trying her best to sound convincing. But that didn't work when Kelly was standing behind her waving her hands and mouthing 'no' over and over again. When Lily turned to look at her Kelly just smiled.

"What? I didn't **say** anything" Kelly said innocently.

"You might as well have just told them I was lying! What are you going to tell them that bloke hit me next?!" Lily asked angrily.

"Uhh…you just did there sweetie." Kelly said laughing.

"What?!" James said outraged, along with the other three agreeing.

"It's nothing; I just got punched is all." Lily tried her best innocent look on him.

"Not gonna work Lily, who was it?" James demanded.

"Uhhh…" Lily said looking around. "It was…you?"

"What? Are you trying to confuse me or something?"

"Maybe" Lily looked down.

"I didn't know it was that noticeable" Lily mumbled pushing hair in front of her eye.

"What do you mean it wasn't that noticeable?! It looked like a tree fell onto the side of your head! I mean almost all of the left side of your face is bruised!" James said astonished.

"Oh, okay. Can I go to lunch now?" Lily asked avoiding his question.

"Not until you tell me who it was who did this." James was set on knowing.

"It was some bloke named David" Kelly piped up.

"Kelly!" Lily screamed at her.

"What? He was going to find out anyways." Kelly said shrugging.

"Lily, what did this David character look like?" Marlon asked her looking her straight in the eye.

"Iunno, tall, dark hair, gray eyes, wearing Ravenclaw uniform, and had a small scar above his right eye" Lily said automatically. Kelly just stared at her gaping.

"What?" Lily asked her.

"How did you know all that detail?" Kelly asked perplexed.

"Iunno cause I pay attention" Lily shrugged.

"Hey, Where did James go?" Remus asked looking up from a book he was reading.

They all looked toward the open portrait in horror.

54.

James stormed angrily toward through the hallways looking for someone. He didn't know who. But by the name and description he made sure to pay careful attention to the name David, and looking at every male's upper right eye. That was until he heard.

"Yeah I know that dumb bitch was back talking me like she could tell me what to do. Then I just BAM socked her one. She started crying and begging my forgiveness. She's probably crying to herself right now. Cause, y'know, I don't take that shit form anyone."

Some guy was boasting to three other guys. James looked at his face and saw a scar above his right eye.

He found prey.

James stormed up to the kid and punched him straight in the jaw. He grinned when he heard a crack. The kid looked up and smiled when he saw who it was who hit him.

David stood up and spit some blood out onto the ground smiling a bloody smile.

"What do you want Potter? Defending your girlfriend?" David laughed.

"You're damn straight I am" and James lunged. Knocking them both to the ground.

James kept punching him in the face until two people pulled him off. James turned around to fight whoever was holding him back until he saw it was Sirius and Remus, both looking scared.

James looking back at the kid. His nose was broke, as was his jaw. Blood trailing down his face as he smiled back at James. And bruises already appearing on his face and neck.

James was almost in the same condition from the fight. There were scraps and bruises but nothing was broken.

"Don't you ever go by her again! I swear if you do you'll be messed up even more" James threatened pulling himself out of Sirius and Remus' grips.

"You never ever hit a girl, you bastard" James said walking away from the fight.

Lily stood five feet in front of where James was and was surprised when he walked up to her and hugged her. She was even more surprised at how safe she felt in his arms.

"I'll protect you" James whispered in her ear, causing her to tear up.

"I really think we should go to the hospital wing, you need to get those looked at" Lily said looking up at his face. At the blood running down from him his hair and some from open wounds on his face, dripping and ruining his robes. "And I think I may have a concussion, I'm feeling a bit woozy"

James let go of the embrace and took her hand leading her to the hospital wing. Half way there he smiled.

"Y'know, just because I like you doesn't mean I'm going to fight all your battles" he joked

And that cause him to be punched in the arm. Hard.

--

I still can't believe it's been almost a year.

(please don't kill me)

I know I had some loyal readers on this story so I hope I haven't lost you all yet!

Now that I have more free time I'm going to be working on this story and my other ones on more.

Love you all!

-kat.


End file.
